Elite
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: The luxuries of the Elite are often times misjudged to be one of peace & harmony. In actuality, it’s a world where fights are behind the curtain and backstabbers must bury their knives deep in the hearts of friends. Cats begin to show their claws.//Luxe
1. I'm Back, Bitches & U Better kiss My Ass

And here is the long awaited Sequel to the Luxe.:

'Elite'

The luxuries of the Elite are often times misjudged to be one of peace & harmony. In actuality, it's a world where fights are behind the curtain and backstabbers bury knives… Cats begin to show their claws.

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I think I had a liking to this story. It's kind of my baby. Haha. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters. Just so I don't have to continuously say this, this disclaimer works for every chapter I put online.

* * *

Hey People!

Well, it's April again… And you know what that means!

Freshman (Ew. I mean, gross!)

Hot boys in uniforms! (Yummm!)

The Newlyweds are back… And their daughter is with the Nanny. =]

LaX. Hot guys in really tight UnderArmor and pretty girls in Cross Academy's White & Black LaX uniforms.

Now, as many of you have heard KY and KK did get married over the break. Don't even gasp, you sound retarded. I mean, who thought they would wait to get married? Me? You? Ha. As if.

This year, KY will be the Captain of Girls Lacrosse. KK figured he would be Captain of Boys Lacrosse.

Admit it, you so want to join just so that you can see both of them.

Headmaster Cross emailed me and asked me to tell you guys that the first day back, we are having tryouts.

Now, let's talk vacation!

What did you do? Have sex with a donkey? Screw an antler? Get on a wanted list for hugest tits in the world? None? Pity.

KY & KK:

Went on her Honeymoon with KK. Rumour has it that the damsel played quite distressed for her husband. Apparently, the Help, at one of their many vacation homes, has said that they did not leave their room once. Nicely played, KK.

VH & AH:

Had quite the romance… until they split up. AH admitted to still have strong feelings for KY, and VH (for the first time) is having sex with men, only to find a rebound guy. Somebody is in love…

VS:

Is still all alone! She's single and hating it. After seeing the romance, she's wishing for a new start. But something tells me she's pining for a certain blond haired IT…

KA & SR:

Are still going steady, and have a strong relationship. Something's missing though… Could it be the flair that KY and KK have always had?

IT:

Is still fighting with his grandfather about inheriting the company. Someone is trying his best to stay away from the family…

RT & ShS:

Are starting to lose their luster. No, not the lust… (well maybe that too…). Something is biting their Model bodies… and giving off cold feet. I wonder what that may be?

KT & DS:

Are being fair in love & war. KT found out that DS had a crush on KY, her personal idol. Will her Idol become her enemy?

Lady M:

Is going to use KT to her advantage and destroy the happy couple from Newlywed Land.

SS:

Is starting to feel lonely and cold without companionship. Too there are no cute Purebloods available on market. What a pity. Maybe she'll go for someone who's already married…

_

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I heard that SS is jealous of KY for marrying KK. Is that true?

_Forgotten Who_

_Dear Forgotten Who,_

No. It never happened.

_SS_

___

_Dear Secret Seer,_

When did Cross Academy get a LaX team?

_LaX Star_

_Dear LaX Star,_

Um. Since the start of the school?

_Secret Seer_

And so the Cats drew out their claws.

_Love,_

_SS

* * *

And who doesn't love a first chapter like that?_


	2. It all Starts with a Little Lacrosse

The luxuries of the Elite are often times misjudged to be one of peace & harmony. In actuality, it's a world where fights are behind the curtain and backstabbers bury knives… Cats begin to show their claws.

I don't own VK or any of the glamorous name brand items in this story!

* * *

Hey People!

Welcome to the life of the Night Class of Cross Academy.

We live in a world where no one leaves their house with undressed hair, where you are sized up the moment you are seen and that chocolate bar with two-hundred calories is never an option.

Our best friends are Visa, MasterCard and AmEx. Nothing stops us from getting what we want, and no one can tell us no to anything we choose. Our parents are never around, so we have the penthouse suits on the top floor of the most expensive resorts and hotels all to ourselves.

We live in the finest manors, and the largest Villas look like beach closets compared to our vacation homes.

We show up in the most posh magazines and on the covers of top notch gossip papers. We are on the front page of your local news papers, and the news channels can't get enough of our business. We're on the top of the guest list from anyone who's anyone.

We're A-listers, and we don't bother to talk to any kind of B-lister. We're obscenely rich and we've got everything to show it.

The guys are well groomed and they've got the best bodies in the country. The girls are perfectly flawless with a sense of fashion that could make any person's head spin. We're fabulous.

This is Cross Academy, the place where beauty will get you anywhere and the catfights must be done behind the curtain.

You can trust no one with secrets, and your best friend is your worst enemy.

It's a Luxe Life, but someone has to live it.

Love,

_SS_

_

"She's the Captain for Lacrosse this year?" Maika sneered.

"I know! What the fuck? I mean, she doesn't even play sports!" exclaimed Victoire.

"I bet she didn't actually earn the spot. She probably just asked her father for it." Maika huffed.

"This is ridiculous! I mean, one of us should be captain. We've been here longer." The two girls glared at each other. It was painfully obvious that each girl thought that she should be captain of the team.

"Actually," said a tinkling voice behind them, "Yuuki-sama has been here much longer than both of you." As the girls turned around, they realized that it was none other than Ruka; the third most pined after girl in the school. Needless to say, Yuuki was first, second was a tie between the Queens of Pheromones, Hatsumi and Seto, third was Ruka and fourth was Rima; Sayori had been the only Day Class girl to be in the top ten, at spot number seven. Maika had been number seventeen.

Behind Ruka turned up Hatsumi and Seto. If Rima and Yuuki had been there, the group would be complete. The girls that had been scorned (Day Class & Night Class alike, but mostly Day) had taken to _fondly_ calling them the Bitches of Cross Academy. They had also nicknamed the select group the Glamorous 5. Apparently, to the outsiders, Yuuki was Alpha, Hatsumi was Beta, and the other three were just there for show. They weren't that wrong.

Maika growled, "I heard you're only _assistant _captain, ViVi-_san_." Her mocking tone caused Hatsumi to roll her eyes.

Score for Lady M!

"I may be assistant Captain… but what does that leave you, _Lady M_?" Maika opened her mouth in surprise.

Double score for Hatsumi!

"Besides. Who said you would be on the team anyway?" Hatsumi added. The three girls turned around and marched away from the green lawn of the Academy and towards their dorm.

As usual, The Bitches of Cross Academy win again and it was only the first day back.

_

Yuuki stood with a Clipboard next to Hatsumi. Sixteen girls had tried out for eight spots. It was right after the Day Class got out of school, so for the Night Class players it was an early morning, and for the Day Class it was a regular day. Weren't they so lucky…

"Hello, ladies." The girls looked up at Yuuki and Hatsumi. "This year, as you all know, we lost eight people on the team to graduation. That means that only eight of you girls will be let in. Now, I will tell you all before I tell you who made the team, all of these discussion were made on her potential, ability, skill and the ability to work with her partner. There were no decisions made on grudges or any other unfair mistreatment. Does everyone understand?" Many of the girls chorused yes, and a handful (including Lady M) huffed and snorted. "Hatsumi, if you would do the honors?"

"This season, the people who are joining girl's Lacrosse, are:" it seemed cliché that she should pause at that particular moment.

"Peyton, Victoire, Tsukasa, Tsukino, Usagi, Luna, Emma," every girl breathed in, hoping they would be called, "and Maika."

Hatsumi said the last name with a certain amount of distaste before dismissing all of the girls that had not gotten a place on the team. Maika turned to Victorie.

"I guess I was too good to let slide."

As if.

_

Aidou was watching Yuuki from his window. He knew it was wrong, he had always known it was wrong. However, in his heart he still pined for his most precious Pureblood Princess. At night, he dreamt of her, during the day he watched her without shame. He didn't bother to hide his not unnoticed affections from Kaname or anyone else in the dorm.

When Yuuki walked into the room, he bowed the deepest. When she walked down the staircase, he was the first to greet her. When she arrived anywhere, he placed a lingering kiss to her hand.

These things were blatantly obvious, and because of that, Aidou often wondered if he would not live to see the next day. He wondered, quite bluntly, if Kaname would kill him out of rage or sheer jealousy. However, it eased his mind knowing that Yuuki wished for him to be alive. Therefore, Kaname could not kill him. He also knew that Kaname knew that Aidou was Yuuki's most loyal servant, and if something were to happen, he would take care of her the most.

At times, Aidou wondered if one day, she would take him on as a manservant, a vessel used for her pleasure and luxuries only. If that day happened, he would surely wish it to come sooner.

He longed to keep her company, to _comfort _her when she was feeling _unwell_. If it was Aidou instead… He would have shut her away from the world centuries ago.

He also knew that this would never happen, and he should just drop the idea all together. Yuuki was in love with Kaname, _not _him.

That didn't stop him from hoping that would someday change.

_

Seto let loose an extravagant, deep exhale.

She knew it was wrong to be jealous of her friends. She knew it was wrong! Nevertheless, that didn't stop her from wishing that she could have romance in her life as well. She should be happy for her friends, she should be happy for them, she should!

She wasn't.

Something in her heart told her that she wouldn't be happy until she found someone to love. Nobody wanted a whore-like person such as herself. Why would anyone want to be together with her? Despite her recently dyed long black hair and her killer body, great sense of humor (not to mention being great in bed!) there was nothing worth wanting about ViVi Seto.

Sure, her sister got the guys because of her actual ability to do smart things. Although Hatsumi seemed stupid, she was quite bright, brilliant, one could say.

She was also beautiful.

Sometimes, being her twin was hard.

_

Victoire hated Lady M. That wasn't even her real name! Everyone called her Lady M because she had bribed the entire Day Class to. She had heard that the Night Class had flat out refused to call her by a title she did not have.

Victoire also hated Yuuki. She hated her since the moment she met her. She was painfully jealous of her romantic relationship with the salty man flesh, Kaname. She licked her lips. He was delicious.

Kaname was every woman's dream, Victoire included. She was eager to talk to him, wanted to embrace him… sometimes she let herself seep into beautiful pleasures at the thought of him.

She knew it was wrong; after all, he was not a single man. However, that did stop her from wanting him as if he were single.

There was only one person she actually liked on her Lacrosse team. That would be Peyton. Peyton was poor. Okay, it was rude for her to say that, considering she was poor too. The reason she liked Peyton was that she held her head high, even though everyone made fun of her. One thing that was good was that people picked on Peyton and not her. She truly was an awful person; she knew it, but… who wasn't?

By the end of the night, Victoire knew one thing.

Lady M would have to be the lesser of two evils.

_

Rima Touya was still in love with Shiki. She had no problems admitting it. However, as of late, they had begun to lose their cool. Shiki was being more romantic, and she was flirting a little more. They actually talked as well.

Yuuki has become rather trouble by this, conversing deeply with her good friend.

"I've never known my cousin to show emotion, or talk unless he is forced. Has there been a change… as of yet?" Yuuki swirled the strawberries into her dessert. She was getting a parfait at her favorite café in town with Rima, trying to help her with her recent romance changed.

"That is my point. I haven't got a fathom of why he's changed." Rima sighed loudly, and continued to drink her smoothie.

"Well, if its consolation, Kaname and I went through a point where we both refused to have sex. Does that make you feel better, considering that the two of you are bunny making happy?" Rima hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, it does."

_

Lady M was the true Queen. Maika had fallen from good graces from the Day Class. She liked to think she might still have chances with the Night Class. She had no idea, that the Night Class probably hated her more than the Day Class.

She may have been a pretty face, but no one actually liked her. In her mind, they were just jealous of her impeccably good looks. Apparently, she had inherited them from a Grand Duchess in Russia who her father had had an affair with. It was utter bullshit of course, considering that Anastasia had been the last Grand Duchess. She didn't know that.

Those were all lies of course. She had made sure that scandalous rumors were spread about her since the moment that she had been packing her bags to arrive for her first year. She had sent messages to the infamous Secret Seer, trying to start gossip about herself. She wanted the attention. Although, it seemed that whatever she told Secret Seer, (s)he already knew. That was when she realized it would take more than just money to claim any hold on the Night Class.

In fact, this year, she had come to realize that if she even wanted to remotely please the Elite and wealthy, Lords, Ladies, Princes, and Princesses of the Night Class, she would have to kiss ass to only one of two people.

Kaname & Yuuki Kuran.

However, it sounded easier than actually done. Lady M hated Yuuki, and Kaname wouldn't go near her, considering that he was at the time, courting the most beautiful and courteous, Yuuki. Yuuki annoyed her to bits. She was too perfect, too beautiful! There could only way to earn her good graces.

It would all start with a little Lacrosse...

_

Ruka, Yuuki and Hatsumi were sitting in the newly funded (by the Kuran Siblings of course) café exchange area. It was next to the conservatory (also funded by the Kurans) which was connected to the library (that one was actually paid for by the Aidous). The café was filled with students. Although it was recommended that all students mingle, talk with each other, and even sit together, it wouldn't happen. The Night Class students were far too beautiful to be concerning themselves with humans.

Drinking their coffees and talking quietly about an upcoming soirée hosted by the Aidous in a week's time, Ruka, Hatsumi and Yuuki were enjoying their day off. Suddenly, a group of girls walked by, staring too closely at the three girls. One girl was wearing all prints and a fur skirt, the second was wearing a tacky looking thing she probably called a dress, and the third was wearing the ugliest ripped jeans ever along with a disgusting sequined top. The second girl snorted in Hatsumi's direction.

The girls were looking at them, challenging them with their eyes.

They held nothing on the fabulous clothing that the three were wearing. Hatsumi was wearing a yellow BCBG blouse with a black Zac Posen blazer and a Valentino wool skirt with a pair of Stella McCartney patent pumps.

Ruka was wearing a simple little Ralph Lauren black dress with beading on the neckline and leather gloves.

Yuuki outshined them all in complete Chanel, a black and white blazer that went to her elbows and a red blouse that held at her neck. She had a button up white skirt and white stockings with a pair of black pumps. Over that, she had a white wool coat and a white beret.

"Somebody call the fashion police," Yuuki pulled out her GoldVish 'Le Million' Piece Unique cell phone, sarcastically, "I'm making a citizen's arrest," snorted Hatsumi staring at the girls, "or… three?"

As the girls walked away, the one with the dress on gasped. "She had that phone that sold for one point three million US dollars!"

They were bitches after all.

_

Yuuki felt bad about being a bitch. After all, being a bitch wasn't everything. In fact, it did nothing for her. The only reason she continued to be a bitch, was because if someone outbitched her, she would no longer be Queen Bitch. There was no way she was losing her title. She was not about to step down and let some tacky whore take her spot as Queen Bee.

Although Yuuki didn't like being mean, she liked having every person who had ever wronged her look at her in fear because they were afraid they would get payback for being rude to her before.

_

Aidou liked being back in the swing of things. He liked having girls all over him. He liked being single again. He liked being able to look at Yuuki and not feel guilty about Hatsumi.

Tonight there would be a soirée hosted at one of his homes. He hoped that Yuuki would show up. Of course, with Purebloods, one always expected their arrival, and had everything for them, but did not ask them to RSVP, it was terribly rude and so no one ever knew if a pureblood would attend. Unless that person did RSVP; this was not _entirely_ unheard of.

_

Only hours later, Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname walk descended the grand staircase. Yuuki was wearing a beautiful, long, white gown of billowing material. Around her neck was a line of Cartier diamonds, which matched her bracelet and her earrings. Her shoes were five-inch stiletto heels and an anklet made of platinum bells. Her hair was in a neat twist, falling down her back quite elegantly. Her nails were perfectly manicured. She shined next to her husband.

Kaname (as most men) did not have to do much to get ready for the soirée. His hair was perfectly combed, and his nails, also manicured. He wore an Alexander Amosu suit with black leather Versace dress shoes. He had a bow tie on and an expensive Cartier watch, which matched Yuuki's jewelry.

The best part about soirées was that everyone expected Yuuki to be beautiful and be on her best behavior. The funniest thing was that Yuuki was a social butterfly. She spoke with nearly everyone. She knew all of their names; she knew their likes and dislikes.

Boy was she a courteous Queen.

_

Aidou, who was pushing his luck, and been able to procure the seat on the left side of his beloved Yuuki. Also at the table were Kain, Ruka and Ichijou. Of course, Kaname sat on the right to Yuuki… Pity.

The waiter came to the table, asking about the opinions of the meal, making sure that it was to their standards.

"Can I get you anything?" the man asked, politely. Yuuki looked up from her slab of perfectly cooked steak and potatoes.

"Please, sir, allow me to talk to the chef." Yuuki had become an expert at making herself look completely indifferent to anyone. Kaname could see through her façade as clear as a crystal sky. Minutes later, a chef trailed to their table, a frown on his lips. He probably expected scorn on his meal.

Yuuki stood up, "Hello, sir. What is your name?"

"Claude, Madam." Yuuki smiled brightly.

"This meal had been quite terrific," she extended her hand, and grabbed his, "Please, continue to cook delightful meals for the Aidou family."

_

Hatsumi didn't like Aidou. She thought he was handsome.

(Which meant nothing)

She thought that he was charming, and quite courteous.

(Also meaning nothing)

She found that he was devilishly devious.

(Pfft, who cared)

She had decided that she didn't like him at all. She didn't like how his hair was always perfect. She hated that he was still a virgin. She was insanely annoyed by how smart he was.

But… she thought he was cute too. She liked the way that when he spoke of something he was passionate about his blue eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. She loved the way that his lips parted gently when they kissed, never expecting more than she gave. She liked that he refused sex. She liked the way that he spoke about his friends so highly.

That didn't mean anything!

You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.

_

Kaname liked to romance his sister. Often times he sent her little things through the mail, or even large things, like jewelry. His gifts to her, ranged from small kisses to stuffed animals to candies to cars and extravagant jewels and fine linens.

This night he had stopped by his most favored flower shop, where he was a well-known customer (for human standards). He walked with promise into the boutique, dazzling the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Ah! Kuran-san! Roses for the missus?" she asked in a clipped British-Japanese.

"Yes, of course."

"What'll it be, orchids, roses, tulips and daffodils?"

"Well, tonight I have a _very_ special request…"

_

Kain didn't like the way the Ruka seemed to be drifting away at the moment. Since the marriage of the pureblood friends had occurred earlier in the year, she had become slightly bitter, ill tempered than usual, and a bit snobby.

Now, Kain wasn't one to judge. They were filthy rich (Not even close to being as obscenely rich as the Kurans; they also couldn't even compare with the Ichijou faction!) and of course they squandered their money on ridiculous things. They all had lifetime (Ha!) memberships at a squash court nearby. He didn't even know what squash was. All he knew was that it was expensive, everyone else had one, and therefore he too should have one.

Therefore, saying that Kain wasn't judgmental was an understatement. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, and didn't give two shits about anything.

Except Ruka.

That was why he was generally scared when he realized that she had gained perpetual damage to the marriage of her best friend, (we won't say that Ruka was Yuuki's best friend…) to her idol. It also didn't help that this 'idol' was also the object of her affects before she had even _met _the poor bastard.

Kain wouldn't quite call Kaname a bastard.

But he did feel bad for the pureblood. Who wanted to be subject to the torturous love of a twisted aristocrat that was rumored to eat babies and kill innocent puppies?

Kain; obviously.

_

Ichijou was far from being comfortable around his grandfather. The last year at Cross Academy, when Yuuki had first been vice-president, Ichijou had laid low. He was like wallpaper. He knew everything.

One might think that by his position, he could be Secret Seer. After all, he was invited everywhere, he was beautiful, and if he wanted to, he could wipe his ass with a roll of 10,000 ¥ notes. He could probably bathe in a sea of coins too, and throw them out afterwards.

He wouldn't do that though. Ichijou liked spending his money on more important things. Things like manga. He had been great friends with Yuuki though, **to the point that they took baths together every Thursday while reading a mutual love: manga. (ALL RIGHTS OWNED BY VAMPIREMADDY **** ) **

If Kaname had known that they did this, he would probably be angry enough to continuously rip parts of his body off, and allow them to regrow, only to pull them off repeatedly. It would be a never-ending vicious cycle. Considering that Ichijou knew exactly what Yuuki's indecencies looked like covered in frothy soap and oil…

Because he was one with the wallpaper (and Gandhi too, who could forget Gandhi?) he was well caught up in the gossip around the school. He knew just about everything about everyone. He knew when people awoke, went to bed, _went to bed_ and when they did the littlest things like get dressed to the bigger things like boob jobs, tummy tucks and lipo.

He would never tell anyone these things though…

Oh no, never.

_

Shiki was thoroughly angered by his girlfriend as of late. She had been murderously vindictive, and quite cruel along with being unmanageably stingy and whiny. Sure, she was a model; they were natural bitches.

But Rima? Never! She was a pure soul, the kind that everyone thinks are the most perfect people alive.

But no, not since…

Ooh, suggestive, aren't we?

_

Ruka thought Kain was being silly. After all, she wasn't as bad as people said she was. He, of all people, should know that. I mean, they had sex for crying out loud.

Once you know someone in bed, you know them for life.

He thought that she was mentally disturbed by the marriage of their friends. Apparently, she 'frothed at the mouth and looked like she was ready to attack the bride' during the entirety of the bondage of holy matrimony between two immortal souls.

Bullshit. She was in complete and full control of her emotions at all times. She was SOUEN RUKA for the world's sake!

Then again…

Those bridal pictures sure were compromising…

_

Kuran Yuuki enjoyed being married. She enjoyed pleasing her husband, she enjoyed making love to her husband, and she enjoyed… Also making love to her husband.

She had found that Kaname had specific things he liked from her. One of those things was her hair length; he was adamant that she not cut it. He had a kinky fetish for long, sexy hair that could not be quenched with her hair being shoulder length. He had said, "It frames your face marvelously." The real reason? He liked the way that bounced on her back when she rode him like wild horse. Kinky? Yes.

About a month before her wedding, she had decided to get rid of all of her makeup. She had stealthily left the large load on Sayori's desk in their old room. Curiously, a letter was sent straight to her that Sayori was indeed pleased with the rather large collection of top-of-the-line makeup.

One of Yuuki's most favored activities with her husband (besides sex…) was showering with him. He was quite daring in the tub. He would screw her senseless in the tub. Hot water… two _wet _bodies and lots of heat and sexual tension.

She enjoyed the way that he stared at her body during sex as well. Who wouldn't like that? He looked at her with dazzled eyes. She felt like an expensive object on a pedestal. She also knew that to him, she was one.

On the other side, she liked him for his personality too. He was a handsome chunk of vampire flesh too, but that wasn't the only reason she had married him. In fact, she had found that not only did she enjoy his lovemaking, but she enjoyed his company as well. She liked sitting next to him, not saying anything, just basking in the other's pretense. She found complete comfort in his words of love and encouragement. She didn't mind when he spoke to her about the future.

"_Carry my child." _He had whispered to her one day. She had been standing in front of the mirror, in nothing but a bra and underwear. She was trying to decide if her breasts were already large enough for her frame, or if they were still growing. Kaname had seen her, and had knelt next to her, touching her belly button and her abdomen from the side. He thought that when she would become pregnant, she would be beautiful. She liked being worshipped by him.

There was also the manner in which he spoke to her. He always told her the truth, and allowed her to make her own decision whenever she needed to make one. She liked that he constantly reminded her that he was but a slave to her will. She didn't like the slave thing, but she liked that he reminded her.

She loved him for his dark emotional state, and his soft inner self that only ever appeared when they were completely alone together.

She felt beautiful, inside, when they were together.

_

Kaname loved to romance his wife. He wasn't trying to manipulate her, that wasn't it at all. He would never manipulate her, ever. He enjoyed seeing the look on her face when some gift came to her, and she was preciously pleased that she would tear up, and kiss him, and hug him tight and whisper words of loving affection.

After that, it usually ended up being sex.

He wasn't using his wife for sex. It just kind of happened. Sex was only a benefit in romance. It multiplied the species, sure, and he wanted kids… but not until Yuuki was physically ready.

He found no issue with her age, but her physical body. Because she had been denied so long of high levels of estrogen that she would have gotten if she had stayed a vampire, her body was developed incorrectly. Sure, her breasts and her butt were correct, but what about the things inside? Her ovaries and her _woman _parts. He knew that for a while, she had had a chance of starting her menstruation. However, that hope ended as soon as it had begun.

Yet another problem for him to fix.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Please review; I love reviews!

Preview:

_"I'm not a charity case. I don't need your pity."_

_"Considering she fucked Ichijou Takuma."_

_"I can't do this anymore; it's over."_

_"You're off the team."_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

_"I quit."_


	3. Bitches Get Stitches

Hey guys! I'm so excited, I have a great idea. What if I make an AU of this story taking place in Forks, Washington so that the Twihards can get their dosage? Tell me in a review! Also, if I did this story, it would have branched off _before _Yuuki and Kaname got married in the last chapter of The Luxe. Please leave reviews, and read the preview for the next chapter at the end of the chapter! XOXO LB

* * *

Hey People!

Well it looks like things are starting to heat at the end of Lacrosse season at Cross Academy!

It looks like ShS and RT are heading through a tough step, or a thousand. It looks like the usually stoic lovers are starting to be romantic and cutesy. Well, at least it's _normal._

Lady M got burned her first day back. Can you say scorched? I mean seriously, she looked like someone had stuck a hotrod up her ass. And baby, I am not talking about a cute car because god knows that the ugly Prius she drives can't get ugly enough. I bet that once she reads this, she'll blackmail her dad into buying her a hotrod.

And somebody called the fashion police on some trip twos. They looked ridiculous, and it took long enough to the walking fashion disasters to be stopped. I mean, seriously, have you looked in the mirror recently? Plus, these girls were ugly. I mean, I don't mean to be mean (not) but ew?

IT seems like he just saw a ghost, and he's been avoiding KK like sugar on a one K diet. Maybe it was all those Thursdays he spent in the bath with the Missus?

VS has seen some better days. After seeing her sister go through romance troubles, she doesn't look too eager to join in.

KY's been relishing her position as Queen Bee. There's only Problem. Under Queen Y's Reign it seems that she hasn't been mean enough. How can anyone respect a _nice _Queen Bee? What the fuck? It makes no sense. I guess KY must be ready to give up her chain in command…

AH's party was short but sweet, and so was the dinner. Yummm.

Lady M got her army of skanks to gang up on some freshies. Guess she was pretty pissed when they torched her ass.

The new scholarship student KP has been bitched out by Lady M and her hoes. Looks like someone's jealous…

VH has permanently sworn off men (as if that will work).

KA and SR have been drifting and it seems like they've been… you know, stationary… at night?

_Spotted: SR with the Day Dorm's president of the Senior Class. Maybe KA has lost his touch._

At AH's family party, AH's eyes kept drifting to the woman at his right. Her eyes kept drifting to her left.

KY looked really romanced when she found a box of long stem red roses at the door. No big deal, right? Wrong, they were covered in solid gold. I know only one prince who sends his wife gold covered roses…

_Dear Secret Seer,_

Are you a bitch?

_ElleEmmEnOhSee!_

_Dear ElleEmmEnOhSee!,_

I don't know… are you?

_SS_

_Dear Secret Seer,_

What the fuck is up with Lady M and her stupid whores? Yesterday I saw them ganging up on some cute freshies. They didn't do shit to her.

_AwHellzNah_

_Dear AwHellzNah,_

Lady M just wants to fit in with the Elite royals of the Night Class (who doesn't?). But she won't get anywhere. None of us like her and she couldn't get anywhere in our books. To us, she's just a useless whore…

_SS_

See you soon guys! And remember, a sweet day is a sexy day. (:

_SS

* * *

_

It was no secret that Cross Academy had only one scholarship kid. Kessler Peyton. Peyton was on scholarship for Lacrosse. None of the girls talked to her, especially because every kid besides her was a trust fund princess. At practice, Yuuki noticed that no one would pass the ball to her. Therefore, she stepped in.

"Peyton! You're paired up with me. We're partners today." Peyton looked up. She was muscular, strong. She had medium long blonde hair and she had been playing Lacrosse since she was in fifth grade.

"Sure, Captain." Yuuki smiled. Peyton was nice.

When practice ended, Yuuki couldn't help but overhear what Maika and her friends were talking about.

"I can't believe the Queen Bee is talking to Peyton. I mean… yeah, she's pretty and she's good at Lacrosse… But she's," Victoire shuddered, "Poor." The other girls crinkled their noses and nodded with her.

"Poor people are gross. I mean, what does a poor person give to someone like… us as a gift? I mean, she couldn't even pay for her own uniform. Captain Yuuki had to buy it for her. And… she has a job!" The other girls gasped, completely mortified.

Yuuki didn't like this whole division thing. In a team setting, it wasn't good to have divisions between the team. What if during a game, Peyton was open, and they didn't pass because she was _poor_? This was ridiculous. If she had to, she would force them together. Not yet though. Right now, it was about practice, not pulling people together.

"Hey, Peyton, I was going to get a drink at the Juicer... Do you want to come?" Peyton stared at her.

Peyton didn't like being mocked. Even though Yuuki was nice. She probably didn't actually like her. Yuuki seemed nice… but she wouldn't risk it.

"Captain, it's nice of you to offer. I'm not a charity case. Just because I'm here on scholarship, doesn't mean that I need to take money from you. I don't need your pity." Peyton turned around and began to walk. Yuuki grabbed her arm.

"I invited you, Peyton, because I like you. I don't want you to think that."

_

The Juicer was where all the rich kids hung out. The kids that had money wasted it on 1,000 ¥ drinks that had all protein, fiber and nutrients. Peyton thought it was ridiculous.

This was the first time Peyton was hanging out with anyone in the school, let alone the vice-president of the Moon Dormitory. Peyton overheard people in class, mostly boys always talking about her. They said she was beautiful, kind, rich and she had an overprotective brother and husband. Peyton didn't understand how she was married at only seventeen. Apparently, she had found true love quite early. The thing was Peyton had never seen this husband. Sure, she saw the brother, but who was the husband?

Today, they were walking through town; Yuuki was being bouncy. She was wearing a loose fitting spaghetti strapped dress with some tights and pin heals. Peyton was feeling like the Hulk in her exercise pants and jersey.

"Peyton, don't worry about it. There are a whole bunch of guys looking at you," Yuuki whispered, hooking her arm through Peyton's.

"Wh-what?" Yuuki raised a brow, making eye gestures towards a group of guys that were grinning and waving.

"Let's go talk to them. C'mon, Peyton…" she half-dragged Peyton towards the boys.

"Hey boys! Oh, Ichijou, I didn't see you there. Come here. This is Peyton; she's the star player this year!" Yuuki smiled pleasantly while Peyton stared at her feet.

"Oh, hey, Yuuki… Ah! Peyton…" Ichijou and Peyton had matching scarlet blushes. Yuuki ignored it.

"You're the scholarship student, right?" asked one of the guys, smirking wickedly. Peyton frowned awkwardly, she was about to open her mouth before Yuuki slapped him across the cheek.

"I don't know who you think you are, Mister Dick Measuring Penis head, but nobody talks to my friend like that." She grabbed Peyton's arm and marched off.

In the café they sat silently with their drinks.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, I didn't think that they would do that."

"It's okay," Peyton whispered, "I understand."

"I do too. I know what it's like for guys to think you're easy because you're pretty… and as dumb as a brick. I know how you feel in this sit-" Peyton scoffed.

"No you _don't_. You have _no_ idea. You don't know what it feels like to have nothing left in your world. You don't know what it's like to lose your _parents_, and you don't know what it's like to be _poor_. You have no idea how stupid I feel next to all these_ rich_ girls with their fancy gear, and their braided hair. I can't afford to buy my own _Lacrosse_ stick, let alone a _tuition_ at this school. Do you know what it's like to only have one thing that you can be yourself at? I have nothing, _nothing_, except Lacrosse. Lacrosse is my life. _I live to play, and I play to live._ You have _no _idea what that feels like." Yuuki was silent for a moment before she made a sad smile.

"I know what it feels like to have nothing." Peyton scoffed again, "My parents were murdered in front of me and my brother when I was five and he was seven." Peyton turned red. Now she was beginning to feel embarrassed, "I suffered amnesia, and was adopted by Chairman Cross. Do you know how hard it is to be happy when you have no idea why you don't have parents? Then finally, I got my memories back, and I got my brother back. Because I was so… stupid, everyone thought that I was easy and a goof. Do you know how it feels to have everyone think poor things about you, when they don't know anything but your name? Do you know what it feels like for every person you meet to respect you to your face and plot against you behind your back? Do you know what it feels like to be sized up by rich bastards? Being rich is more trouble than it's worth, Peyton. I would give anything to be normal again, to forget all of this." Peyton nodded. She finally realized why Yuuki had decided to befriend her. Yuuki saw herself in Peyton.

"Yes, yes I do."

"See? I'm on your side. I'll be there if you need a friend."

_

The Juicer became a regular place for Yuuki and her friends (plus Peyton) to go after practice every day. It was healthy, after all. The difference was the today was Friday, and Saturday was a Holiday, so there would be no school until Monday.

"Peyton… What are you getting?" asked Ruka, "I don't even know what I'm going to get." She sighed dramatically.

"I… uh, only came because the Captain wanted me to. I can't afford this." Hatsumi looked up and raised a brow.

"Yuuki always buys our drinks for us. Why should you be any different?" Peyton widen her eyes in shock. Everyone had always said that these girls were loaded. Maybe they were wrong. Just like people were wrong about _her_.

"She says it's important to be equal. I respect her so much," said Rima. Peyton changed her mind. They definitely weren't wrong about these girls. Peyton felt slightly uncomfortable. These girls treated Yuuki as if she were some kind of figurehead. Of course, Peyton was a new student, and she hadn't been at the school when everyone else found out about the Night Class.

"Hey, Peyton, they don't have a 100¥ menu here; so just scram you poor excuse for a lacrosse player," said Maika from behind her. Yuuki turned around, looking at Maika.

"Why do you always do that? Tease her, make rude comments and run her down?" Yuuki asked angrily. Maika laughed, she genuinely laughed. When she realized that Yuuki was serious, she gave a look of confusion. Why _else _would she do this?

"She's poor. Why else?" Yuuki furrowed her brows.

"So? Does it really matter? She's really nice, it doesn't matter how much money she has." People were starting to stare at them now. Peyton shifted uncomfortably. She knew it would have been much worse if the girls were wearing normal clothes though. She would look even poorer next to them in their fancy designer clothes. She would be wearing sweats from the dime store as usual. Now, they were all wearing their practice uniforms. She hadn't even paid for that… Her Captain had. She felt like a freeloader.

Maika raised a brow, "Really? I was under the impression that you _bought_ the title of Captain of the Lacrosse team." Rima and Ruka gasped and Seto and Hatsumi growled. Yuuki settled them. Everyone ignored Lady M's comment.

"That's easy for you to say," said Victorie, continuing the previous subject, "You're obscenely rich. You and your brother are like _the_ richest people in the country, maybe even the world. You're a trust fund bomb. I mean, the entire school was rebuilt on your money. You have no idea what it's like to not be wealthy." Yuuki stared, dumbfounded. No one had ever comented on her be well off like this before. Sure, she knew she was wealthy but it wasn't as though she flaunted it.

Oh no, not at all.

"And you do?" sneered Seto, "I don't see you raving about money!"

"How would you know?" Maika gasped and turned towards Victoire with her groupies.

"You're… poor?" she asked disgusted. Victorie looked down.

"Daddy gambled away the money in the stocks last year… He had to sell the company. We've got nothing left." She sniffed, and the smell of tears permeated the room. Yuuki looked to Peyton who was scowling.

"Ew. You can get lost. No one wants you here." Victoire looked up at Maika with shock.

"I thought… we we're-" Maika laughed obnoxiously.

"Friends? As if. No one brings me down, especially not poor people. Let's go, girls." The girls brushed by Victorie, who was sobbing by now. Yuuki looked around, obviously noticing that people were whispering.

"Let's get you guys out of here. We can go to…" she looked at her friends, who shrugged, "Aidou's house? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Hatsumi groaned.

"You really are trying to kill me." Yuuki shrugged.

_

Aidou had graciously allowed them to spend the weekend at his estate. Peyton felt uncomfortable, Victoire felt ashamed, Hatsumi was pissed off, and the rest of the girls couldn't have cared less.

"Yo, Aidou! Hey, that rhymed!" sang Yuuki. Ruka laughed.

"You're a poet, and you don't even know it!" the two started laughing again. Oh joy…

_

Lady M sat on the bleachers. She was sitting out, again. Apparently, Peyton, the poor scholarship girl, was playing her position, because she wasn't good enough. Again. She growled. She didn't care about friendship with the Kuran Princess anymore! She wanted her fame, her glory. It was not about to be taken away by some stupid whore!

"Get out of my position!" she yelled at Peyton, slapping her across the cheek. Peyton didn't flinch but she blinked. She was trying to keep her tears from falling, but was failing because they were streaming down her cheeks.

"Maika! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You just violated a major rule," Hatsumi hissed, "Peyton is playing this position, for the next game." Maika sneered and turned towards her.

"Do you even know this girl?" the rest of the team crowded around the small fight now, "She's lying to all of you. Sure, she's poor and everything. Did she ever tell you why?" Peyton looked up, tears were falling from her eyes, "She's a bastard," the other girls started chatting away, whispering quietly. Yuuki tried to stop her, but she continued anyway, "Her mom? Lying prostitute who sells drugs to teenagers. She's an orphan. They sent her here, because of her scholarship. She must take after her mom, you know, considering she fucked Ichijou Takuma." Peyton started weeping, sobbing uncontrollably. Seto gritted her teeth, and Rima patted Peyton's back. It wasn't all that comforting.

Yuuki sighed, sadly, "You know, Maika. I thought that maybe you would try to be better to your team mates. But, I see now, that won't work. You're off the team." Maika widened her eyes. This must have been some kind of sick joke!

"You can't just kick me off the team!" she yelled, her voice climbing several octaves. Peyton looked up.

"Don't worry, there's no need. I quit." Peyton turned around and walked away, towards the main office. Maika smiled, satisfied.

"See, no need?" Yuuki gave a disgusted look.

"You disgust me." Yuuki made to turn. Her bitch side suddenly came into full reign, "Oh and by the way," she turned back towards Maika, "You're still off the team."

_

Peyton was back at the Orphanage. She hated being here. She hated being alone, with no friends. She hated having nothing. She hated it! The Academy had been better. She had a friend. She had Yuuki. Yuuki was a good friend. She was nice! None of the stupid nuns here would be nice. They were all too busy, praying. Peyton didn't believe in that kind of stuff.

If everyone is born innocent, and God loved us all, how could he have left her all alone, with no family and people that hated her? What had she done? Had she become someone that everyone hated? Had Maika been right? Was she a dirty slut?

_

Sara was in no mood for games. She sat at her desk, angrily deciding what to do. For a long time, she had thought that she should get over her love of Kaname. Her friend was married to him. He was married! But no, not anymore! Some might call it spoiled; Sara called it getting what you wanted. She got anything she wanted, and if she wanted Kaname, she would get him. She didn't care who got fucked over.

Sara hated comparing herself with Yuuki. Yuuki was so much more beautiful, more petite, and cute. Sara felt like a monster next to her. Her size was at least twice as large, and she had more fat.

And there was only one way to stop getting fat.

She would stop eating…

_

Now, Yuuki was trying to find a way to reach Peyton. She had called the orphanage that Peyton had lived at about twenty times now. She didn't seem to be answering. Apparently, she was violently ill and could not talk on the phone.

Yuuki knew many things, and one of those things was that there was only one way to fix the blues, friends.

She loved Ai a lot, but after she had shown aptitude in the science, math and musical studies, Yuuki allowed Aidou to teach her daily and she spent a lot more time at school. She was now in an accelerated learning class for other gifted children. She had made a lot of friends, and they often wanted to spend time with Ai. Ai, who had never had friends at the hospital, the orphanage or anywhere else, was excited to be friends with other girls and boys her age.

Yuuki missed her a lot.

"Kaname?"

"Hmm?" Yuuki sat down next to her husband, taking his hand in her own.

"I know this is unfair to you… But I'm going to be staying with Rima until Lacrosse season ends." Kaname raised an arched brow.

"Why?" he knew that she was devoted to sports, she had been for a long time. This was outrageous. Knowing his sister, she was going to say something completely ridiculous like, 'needing to focus on her sport'.

"I need to focus on Lacrosse." Kaname didn't pretend to be shocked.

He did love his wife though, and he would comply with her every wish until she no longer wanted it. At the moment he was sitting on his favorite velvet covered chair, and his beautiful wife was sitting in his lap.

"I know what this means to you." Yuuki nodded.

"So you understand why I need to leave?" Kaname nodded. They had a certain amount of understand. As siblings and friends they had a way to realize everything about each other. They could not hide anything from each other. They were husband and wife, equals.

In another universe…

They were staring at each other, just looking into each other's eyes.

He loved moments like this. These moments meant everything to him, the times when they had an understanding, the times when they knew everything in each other's soul.

Every dirty secret.

_

It felt good to be back at Cross Academy for Wakaba Sayori. Yori hadn't been in the picture recently, and she had just came with her bags and walked through the iron gates of the Academy. She loved her school, especially because her best friend was there. There was only one problem now. She was a Senior. She had a single year until she was graduating. That was _one _year. Not, two, nor three: one.

She pushed the thoughts away. She had heard on Secret Seer's blog that Maika had been booted from the Lacrosse team, and given that Yori had been assistant captain last year, she figured that she could get away with being on the team without trying out.

She hoped Yuuki still liked her…

_

Aidou could not have been more excited for anything, ever. Yuuki and Kaname had… separated rooms! The suckass part was that she had moved in with Rima… He would have gladly booted Kain and allowed her to stay with him…

_

"I can't do this anymore; it's over," Kain whispered. Ruka gasped.

"You're kidding me!" she shouted, slapping him across the face.

"You cheated on me… Ruka, I can't…" He turned away. He couldn't finish the statement. He left. It was over for them. They would never be in love again.

Drama, drama, drama…

_

Yuuki always believed that Ruka was overly dramatic. Sitting here now, she was proving this thought.

"He hates me!" she whaled, crying and sniffing into the huge box of tissues Yuuki had provided.

"No, he doesn't. He loves, you."

"I don't even know what I did. He thinks I cheated on him. I mean, what the fuck?" She blew her nose into the tissue loudly, and began weeping again. "I bet he does hate me. My mom always told me that love and hate are the two most passionate emotions, and that people in love hate each other even more because it's the closest thing to love." Yuuki frowned.

"I bet that he still loves you."

Somehow, as Yuuki said it Ruka believed it. The more that Yuuki said it, the less believed it herself.

_

Peyton was shopping with Yuuki at the mall. On the other hand, more specifically, _Yuuki _was shopping; Peyton was watching.

See, Peyton didn't have nine credit cards, an Aston Martin, a Manor _and _a Vacation home on every continent (including Antarctica). Peyton had just enough money to survive at school. She even got a free lunch. The lunches at the school ranged from 650 ¥ to 1950 ¥. She would never be able to afford that.

Peyton figured that she was a lot like a masochist. She enjoyed watching her only friend shop away.

A week earlier Yuuki had barged into the orphanage with Ichijou and Ai grabbed Peyton's hand and marched out without another word. Although Peyton had complained profusely, Yuuki had smiled. She quickly locked her into the back seat of the Aston Martin and drove off completely silent.

If Peyton had had any doubts that Yuuki had missed her, they were gone now.

That left them in Nordstrom, where Yuuki was trying on mature girl wear.

"I love Nordstrom. It's the best place in like the _entire _world."

"Yuuki, don't you think we should be practicing for the next game?"

"Nah. We've got it in the bag. Suurichi High School sucks. They have the worst team ever. We don't have to practice. I'm serious."

"Oh yeah, I heard that too."

"Does it make you uncomfortable being here with me, Peyton?" Peyton was quiet for a moment.

"No, I've grown up being poor, so I understand." Yuuki smiled.

"You know Peyton, if you really wanted to frame your looks, I could help you. Considering you and Ichijou are going out now. I really want to give you an all-natural makeover. Please?" Yuuki was giving the puppy dog look and she was holding up a four-hundred dollar Burberry jacket.

"You're kidding me, right? You're going to give me a makeover?" Although Peyton wasn't exactly a girly girl, the idea was somewhat appealing. If she got a makeover, maybe girls would stop bitching at her about dating Ichijou. That would be a relief!

Yuuki smiled cheerfully, "Okay, you look like a size one, so we'll start with jeans… Ooh, look at those cute Sevens!" Yuuki grabbed Peyton and stuck her with the 7*7*7 collection Roxanne Reconstructed straight leg jeans. She frowned for a second, and called over a sales woman.

"Can you send me over a personal shopper?" The woman nodded, "Thanks." Seconds later a woman dressed in top of the line all black clothing rushed over with a clipboard, keys and a huge smile.

"Hi, I was told you needed a personal shopper…?" Yuuki knew this look. The woman, 'Flo' as her nametag said, didn't think Yuuki needed a personal shopper.

"Yes, for her; not me." The woman nodded, a look of realization came over her.

"I see."

_

Four hours, and nearly 7,500,000 ¥ later, Peyton was walking out of Nordstrom with Yuuki's trained assistants who, of course, were carrying at _least _seventy bags (all for Peyton). Now, Crossing's Mall was a very wealthy mall, boasting nearly one hundred top of the line designer stores, fifteen salons, ten extravagant jewelry stores and five massage areas. The mall did not have a food court, but had nearly twenty different restaurants located on the top floor.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I know. I wanted to. I mean, you have so much potential; in truth, you are prettier than many of the girls in the Night Class. I can see why Ichijou chose you." Peyton blushed.

"People are staring at you," Peyton whispered, while smiling a bit. Yuuki nodded.

"I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but I'm used to it by now. People stare at other people. I mean, many of these guys are staring at you too. You just haven't noticed it yet. Besides, the reason most of them are staring is because Alfred, Jacoby and Arnold are toting around our bags like we own the place."

It was true; many girls were staring at the bags. Several girls had openly asked them what they bought. Yuuki had kindly responded with, "Well, my friend here snagged herself a boyfriend, and I thought it was my duty as a friend to take her shopping."

Shortly after that, Yuuki dismissed the men who worked in her house and asked them to stash the bags in the Limo. Yuuki never took her car out shopping. She could never fit in the bags. Yuuki had dragged Peyton to her favorite Salon. Peyton had dropped her jaw at the prices.

"17,000 ¥ for a haircut; are you insane?" she whisper yelled to her friend. Yuuki shrugged.

"Peyton, I'm obscenely rich. I have got to find something to spend my money on." Peyton sighed and Yuuki and Peyton were immediately ushered into the VIP cutting room.

"Oh, I just need a trim. My friend here; can you give her layers… and put some caramel highlights in. Oh, and if you could possibly do a perm and a deep conditioning, that would be perfect." Peyton sighed; Yuuki never gave her a choice about anything!

She did have to admit though, Yuuki had style, she had passion and she walked with precision and poise. She was elegant, slim, neat and she carried herself well. She always dressed to nines and she was never second best. Peyton never thought there was a girl like that outside of the movies. This chick rocked everything a girl could dream, she had the cash, she had the looks, she had the guy…

But one thing frightened her. Although Yuuki had a charade of copy-queen friends that hung to her every word and followed every order and decision she made, they didn't seem like friends so much as… servants. Friends were equals; they called her 'sama'. That wasn't quite equal.

It seemed like her friends were so busy agreeing with her and doing what she asked that they didn't actually listen.

She may have had a million friends, but she was more alone than Peyton. Peyton counted on Yuuki.

Peyton didn't know that Yuuki counted on her too.

_

Ruka stood in the Day Class male dormitory. She knew it was there somewhere! A gun! _His _gun was there, underneath some long untouched clothing. It was a small one; it had never been used.

Until now.

And without a single other thought, Ruka did the most rash thing she had ever done.

The scent of blood filled the air.

* * *

Wow, that was an exciting chapter. I don't know, I feel like these are getting less dramatic and more catty, so I went through and edited this like eight times so I could make it more dramatic. Anyways, please review!

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that FF sucks lately. I don't know if it has to do with mid-terms but there are like no stories for K/Y lately. I mean seriously, this one story has been on the top of the list hasn't been updated in four days, but it's still the most recent. It's so weird because back when I was a noob on FF there were stories I could see update every week on a specific day by a specific time. Now its like chaos!

Plus the stories haven't been that good recently. Its like we're getting people who just like to put what they wish to happen in the manga, rather than actually writing. A lot of it is poorly written. PLUS, when you try to help them by showing them how they should do grammar and everything, they bitch –flip at you. WTF? I mean, here I am, nice enough to give you a lengthily grammar lesson in a review and waste ten precious moments of my life to improve yours and you're fugging with me?? What the fuck? I mean, seriously!

Also, to the people that have been asking about Zero: Read 'The Luxe' before this. Zero will not be in this story because he isn't a key character. This story is about drama, living the high life, drugs, sex, clothes, money and drinking. It's not about long lost friendship. I tried to add friendship in this one with Peyton because I thought that Yuuki needed a character to represent someone who wasn't beneath her in the Vampire Social Class.

To people who are asking about the Secret Seer and who (s)he is. I can't tell you. That's one thing that we'll never tell. Sorry.

_Preview:_

_"I don't even like you."_

_"She did this because of you, asshole."_

_"You're supposed to be my friend. How could you do this?"_

_"We might be sisters, but we have nothing but a mutual love of sex in common."_

_"This is your new English teacher: Kuran Yuuki-sensei."_

_"In my book, sex is never the answer. It's a question. The answer is obviously yes…"_


	4. Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream Solves Problems

Here is the next chapter of 'The Elite'. I really hope you enjoy it. I think this story is about as popular as 'The Luxe'. Also, I want to thank all of my anonymous reviewers! You're all too kind. Thanks to all the readers who favorite and alert, and the ones without accounts that read too. I know you're out there, and you deserve some love too.

Right now, as I write this, I'm sneezing up a gallon of boogers. Ew. Anyways, I didn't get any on my computer. (THANK THE LORD!)

I don't own any of this. I do love it though! I love you all! Oh also if there are mistakes, I was doped on Nyquil when I was editing, so that's why… Darn those loopy Drugs.

* * *

Hey People!

WS was seen entering the school again for the first time in months. Looks like someone has come back for senior year.

The scholarship student is dating IT. So weird. He's so rich, and she's so damn poor. It's all for moot though, cause she doesn't have any clue about the Night Class.

Speaking of KP, it looks like someone got some serious changes. KY took her out shopping, and changed her hair.

Lady M seems to be jealous of her peers as of late. What happened? She got booted. Her ass got fired faster than K-Fed became K-Well-Fed.

VS seems to be annoyed by KP and IT's little puppy love. Looks like she can't wait to sink her fangs into him. Literally.

WS is finally back from her year long trip to around the world- ending with Switerland. She looks pretty tan though. I'm guessing she spent that time in Brazil longer than we thought…

VH has officially sworn off of men, as you can read from her personal website: ViviHatsumidotnet

Apparently, she and her twin both have official fan sites. It might be because they are twin actresses. Or because the Playboy magazine with them as the centerfold was the highest bought to date?

The truth will never be known.

AH has been disappearing more often, doing something he shouldn't… That's what makes it fun.

VH and VS seem to be ignoring each other more than usual and SR and KA broke up.

Gasp!

They what!?

You heard me, ladies and gentleman. The famous duo of hot bunny sex, is over. They've moved on…

Well, KA certaintly has…

Who knows?

Things can only get more entertaining…

Lets grab some popcorn and a diet soda and watch as the show goes on.

Love (as if…)

SS

_

Yuuki's head shot up from her pillow, waking Kaname (for she had snuck from Rima's room that night). She shrieked, and jumped from the window in naught but her nightgown. Running at full speed she stopped in the Day Dorm, in Zero's old room to find her friend, _dying_.

Yuuki jumped to her, trying to pull the bullet from her stomach. Ruka protested, but Yuuki did not give up, using her powers to heal her friend. She cried mercilessly, wretched with sorrow and pain as she lifted her effortlessly out of the room and down the hallways. She walked painfully slow as Day students opened their doors to find out what had happened. The sound of the bullet-and Yuuki's scream- had woken them from their slumber as well.

A familiar presence lurked behind her, and she handed Ruka over to Seiren, who had been waiting patiently to help Ruka.

Yuuki whirled around to be face-to-face with Kain. Yuuki glared at him.

"You know, your family loves to get punished," she spat, uncaring about the gathering crowd, "You, Hanabusa, you both make foolish decisions." Kain looked away from the Pureblood, scared by her sudden aggressiveness.

"She cheated on me, Yuuki-sama." Yuuki let out an angry laugh.

"What makes you think that? Just because Secret Seer reported it; because Hanabusa may have said it? Because Hatsumi and Seto may have hinted it, or because the Day Class President was flirting with her? She was faithful to you until the very end!" Kain opened his mouth to speak.

"I…"

"Shut up! She did this because of you, asshole!" Yuuki shrieked, extending her arm, and slapping Kain across the face with her full strength. She earned a gasp from several of the people surrounding them as the area she slapped left a large cut which was now leaking blood.

"I never meant…"

"Did I say you could speak, Akatsuki? No! This is not a democracy. You _do_ as _I_ say. I don't care what you have to say. Because of your actions, you have a four-day suspension!" Hanabusa, who had been behind Yuuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yuuki-sama, that isn't fair; you know-" Yuuki turned towards him, smacking him upside the head too, not nearly as hard as she had hit Kain but hard enough to feel a sting.

"And YOU! Here you are; you two share a damn room! You should have stopped him from saying anything to Ruka! And, for objecting to his suspension, I'm giving you two days!"

Although Hanabusa was upset he had been suspended, it was all worth it in his mind. His beloved Yuuki was wearing nothing but a knee-length spaghetti strap nightgown. Her hair was a mess, but it still looked lovely. She looked attractive in such a disheveled state of dress.

Then Yuuki turned to Rima.

"Touya! Why didn't you stop Ruka from leaving the dormitory? She was in our room!" Ruka looked away.

"I wasn't in my room…" Yuuki tapped a bare foot, crossed her arms, and raised a brow.

"Why?"

"I was with… Shiki." Yuuki sighed deeply.

"Fine, we'll finish this discussion later. Those who have received suspensions, follow Ichijou. Everyone get back to your rooms. It's late!" Slowly, the humans migrated back into their bedrooms, dreaming about the past night's events.

_

Kaname sighed angrily. He had recently returned from punishing Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Akatsuki had taken his punishment readily, and had apologized. He had understood that he shouldn't have been impolite.

However, Hanabusa was another story. He had argued furiously for a few moments before get a notorious bitch-slap from his Pureblood President. He had stayed silent only for a moment before objecting once again on grounds that he was also not in his room.

When Kaname asked Hanabusa where he had been, he had answered that he was simply walking in the garden. Kaname knew that Hanabusa had not been on school ground for most of the night, until minutes before the shooting.

Kaname could also tell (by his scent and his appearance) that he had been at a brothel. Hanabusa was often going there now, buying out the same girl every night he went. Kaname had sent Seiren to follow him a week earlier, only to find out that Aidou was in fact, buying a girl that had a shocking resemblance to his wife.

She had the same long auburn hair, although Yuuki's was slightly longer, much softer and a lot more colorful. She had roughly the same shape of her face and the same body shape, narrow boyish hips and small breasts, along with a petite height.

Kaname was disgusted by this, knowing that someone he mildly trusted was using a woman who looked like his wife for sex.

However, Seiren had also reported that they never did anything. She just sat for him. She sat silently in the same position each night on a couch with silk sheets, fruits, and luxuries nude, while he sat across the room with a pencil, a sketchbook and an easel with paints.

Kaname wasn't stupid. He knew what Hanabusa was doing. He was painting this woman, with his wife in mind. He was painting her, and using Yuuki's features.

It was disgusting.

_

Seto put on her favorite loose Valentino skirt and loose pullover Dior camisole.

Her hair was elegantly loose with soft rolling curls that framed her face. She wore a white wrap and tie headband and dance heels along with a dab of light pink Origins lip-gloss.

She could feel the tension between the classes as she walked to one of the classrooms, her first classroom of the day. Next to her was a woman who was babbling.

"We're so pleased to have you here to work with the children. I thought you would be booked by the principal insisted on having you! This is going to be wonderful. Oh! My name is Su-Chin. Every one of the students knows your name of course. I don't need to tell you that. You are wonderful at your job!" The woman squealed as she struggled to walk as fast as the short eighteen year old on front of her.

"I know." Su-Chin stopped, frowning.

"Bitch," she muttered under her breath. Seto didn't miss a beat.

"I heard that."

_

Hanabusa sat with his sketchbook, just as he had for nearly two weeks now.

"Hey, Aidou. Are you and I ever going to have sex?" the girl in front of him groaned. "This is so cussing boring. I mean, I'm a prostitute; not a model. This isn't my job…" Aidou didn't break a sweat or change his concentration.

"Shut up. I've bought you only to paint you. I'm tipping you too, so quit complaining. I don't even like you." The girl sighed heavily, still not moving. Aidou had been like this from day one. He obviously wasn't here for sex…

"Aren't you a bit too young to be here anyway? How old are you, sixteen?" Hanabusa answered like a robot.

"I'm eighteen." They were both quiet for a moment before the girl spoke up again.

"Why are you painting me, anyway?" Hanabusa didn't answer.

This woman was a prostitute, probably only about fifteen by the look of her. She was annoying; nothing like the woman he was painting in her stead. He stared long and hard at his portrait trying to find anything that could possibly make it less beautiful.

It looked like Yuuki, he decided. It looked as close to her as you could capture in a still photo. She had a look of warmth, the look that she always gave Kaname- her husband. She never gave Aidou a look like that, and he longed desperately for it.

"I'm finished." The girl yawned pleasantly, sitting up and putting back on her stockings, garter and corset.

"Are you sure?" she whispered across the room, trying- and failing- to be seductive. Aidou nodded. "Do I get to see the finished picture?" Aidou was quiet for several minutes until he finally nodded uncertainly.

The girl looked at the painting. She could swear that he had said a name, Yuuki, she thought.

"That isn't me."

"No. She's much more beautiful; an angel." The girl sat down on the chair next to him, spreading her legs around the back of it, and leaning her chin on the back of the chair.

"I see. So why'd you have me here?" The girl was genuinely curious, definitely wondering rightly so why he had bought her. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"She's lovely."

"I know."

"Why didn't you have her sitting there?" Aidou's lips turned to a tight line and his eyes averted hers.

"Her husband would never allow her to sit nude for me." The girl- we will call her Yuka, for that was her name- frowned.

"She is married?" asked Yuka, "Then why are you painting her?" Aidou scoffed.

"She is the light in my world. She possesses my heart- and she knows it too- yet she leaves me with false hopes that she may one day take me on as a lover."

"Wow, uh, she looks young. How old is she? Isn't she a bit young to be married?" Aidou shook his head.

"She is seventeen. Her husband is nineteen. They've been engaged for seventeen years. He proposed to her on her birthday. I was one of the bridal party," His voice quivered, "He could have any woman he wanted, any woman! He had to choose her. He had to marry her. They'll be together for a long time- forever. I'll sit alone with whatever woman takes me. I'll never marry. The legacy of the Aidous will be lost with my name. I will settle for nothing besides her. Nothing! I live for her, I breathe for her… She is my soul mate. Her soul mate is _him_. I was so sure… that she would take me as a lover, that her husband would allow her to love me on the side. But it would never be allowed. They love each other far too much. There is no place for me." He was fighting back tears, clenching and unclenching his fists as he breathed in deeply. He would not cry in front of a prostitute. He didn't even know why he was telling her these things.

"Then how do you know what her breasts look like?" Yuka pointed at Yuuki's breasts. "If her husband wouldn't allow it, you say. Have you ever tried asking her to sit for you? Maybe she would be delighted to sit for you." Hanabusa smiled lightly and shook his head.

"She would never agree to that. She would be disgusted by it."

"And her breasts? If she was so disgusted?"

"That was the best day of my life. I'll remember that day for my entire life. I treasure it; I will never forget. She was wearing a pretty dress. It was green- BCBG- strapless with a flaring waist. It was short, above her knees. We had all been invited to a party that night. I only went because I knew she was going. She also wasn't going with her then fiancé, but with her friend. I could tell from the first look at the dress and the way that it was made, that it was not hers. She didn't own any green dresses, I knew that for a fact. It was her friend's. That night, when she was trying to help her friend after her dress had ripped her own dress was blown down by a breeze, making her breasts in plain view. I was the only one who had seen besides her fiancé. That was the first time I had seen her nude." Aidou leaned backwards in his plush chair, staring at his portrait. It was magnificent. He only wished that she had been the one to pose for him.

"First?" Yuka questioned. Aidou looked away, swallowing loudly before continuing.

"Since that day, I made every action to take her away from him. I comforted her when she was sad; I greeted her when she woke in the morning. I kissed her cheeks the gentlest in greetings… I did my best to give her the best gifts, the most respect. I would seek her out when she came back from clubbing with her friends. She knew I loved her. She rejected me a million times. She always said I was meant to be with someone that would appreciate me. Someone that wasn't her. She told me to give up, once in particular. I told her that I would never stop loving her. She kissed me on the forehead, and she burrowed her fingers into my hair. Every action included spying." Yuka was starting to tear up.

This was so sad! How could someone live knowing all this?

"You two live together?"

"Yes. We go to a private boarding school that accepts certain students in certain classes at certain age. Our class starts at around twelve and goes until we desire to leave."

"I could pretend to be her… that's my job." Aidou turned towards her, and then shook his head.

"No… I couldn't soil her; not again." Yuka raised a brow, "I've commit a thousand sins while thinking of her face, thinking of her beauty, her power. I couldn't do it to her this way. I always tell myself no, and I always do it anyways. I always come back for more. I have pictures hidden in the room I share with my cousin where he won't find them: under my bed, between my mattress, in a safe behind a painting, in the medicine cabinet, in my clothes draws, in my sheets. I carry pictures in all of my traveling cases, in every one of my uniform jackets and pants along with my wallet and my car. Yet I don't feel ashamed."

"I understand; for I too have a love that will never be returned."

_

Ruka sat silently in her hospital bed. She had been taken to a private hospital for their kind, kept in her own room, separate from the normal vampires. Her friends had come to visit her plenty of times, bringing news from Secret Seer, flowers, candy, notes and stuffed animals. Yuuki had even brought her a beautiful cashmere cardigan as a get well soon gift.

Although Ruka was happy that people had visited her…

Kain was nowhere to be seen.

What had she done?

_

"I need a favor," said Kaname, picking up all of his work papers. Yuuki looked up from her crossword puzzle, something she had become fond of.

"Being?"

"I need you to go in as corporate president for the week. I know you hate it, but I can't go in this week. I've got _business_." Kaname and Yuuki had a code for things that had to do with their coming monarch. He had only told her his plans a few months back. He planned to reinstate it along with his new pro-monarch senate. The senate would have only a small say in decisions. In all means, it was not a democracy but a dictatorship. 'Business' was code for work that had to do with reestablishing their throne.

Yuuki sighed deeply, placing her hot cup of tea next to her as she stood to lay out her favorite Valentino business skirt suit. "Fine. But you must pick up Ai this week. I can't do both." Kaname nodded.

"Thank you, darling." Yuuki headed to the shower, turning it on full heat as she examined herself in the mirror. She hated putting on a show. She was going through the motions and she knew it. With everyone but Kaname she was an elegant, lovely woman of stature; she was society's child.

As she stood under the hot water in the shower Yuuki contimplated many things. One in particular was her lack of a menstrual cycle. She knew her girlfriends all had theirs. In fact, with her abilities she could smell it. Menstrual blood wasn't scented to anyone besides the woman's mate and purebloods. If it was able to be smelled by anyone female vampires wouldn't be able to live for twelve weeks a year.

Yuuki knew Kaname knew. She knew that he was frustriated, worried that she wouldn't be able to produce offspring. He wanted children with her. She wanted children with him.

She rested her hands on her abdomen, applying pressure to the area that gave her so much confusion.

"Please… Bleed."

About twenty minutes later, Yuuki walked with dry, combed hair from the bathroom in the nude shuffling for her skirt suit.

She pulled on her brassiere and blouse first as she buttoned the buttons through their respective holes she saw Kaname walked up behind her in the mirror. She made a face of indifference. She bent to get her underwear, turning them right side in when she felt his hand caress her bum as she straightened.

She used her own hand to put his hand back to where it belonged. He gazed at her, not changing his expression. She looked into his eyes, and took his hand back to her butt. He smirked playfully before caressing gently as she pulled on her underwear. He stopped them half way up her leg with his hand as he leaned down to his knees next to her.

"Just a quickie then?"

_

Tsukasa was sitting in her room. She shared it with Maika, much to her displeasure. She was eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream. Shogo had dumped her. She hadn't known why until she remembered the way that he had looked at her idol. Her Yuuki… No! She didn't want Shogo to be taken away, but she didn't want to hate Yuuki either.

She was so nice, so caring… But Tsukasa was angry. She was upset.

"You're supposed to be my friend. How could you do this?" she whispered into the emptiness.

Just then, Lady M came from the corners, holding a box of tissues.

"She stole him from you," she whispered. Her words were like poison, corroding everything that heard them. "I can get him back…" Maika whispered, biting the shell of Tsukasa's ear. "But you'll need to give me something in return."

_

Hatsumi sat with Rima and Peyton in an outdoor park. Rima was curious about her relationship with Shiki. She was worried that after this rabid lovemaking phase he would leave her for another model. Hatsumi lit her cigarette.

"I just don't know what to do sometimes. Everyone is breaking up!" Peyton took a sip of her SmartWater. Hatsumi had paid for it. She knew about Peyton's financial issues. Just like everyone else at the school…

"Not really. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama mate like bunnies. I heard them about an hour and a half ago," Hatsumi mused. She took a drag of her cigarette and combed her hair back with her fingers.

"Can I have an autograph?" cried the young girl. She was around fourteen and she had several other girlfriends around her. "You're Vivi Hatsumi-san, Rima Touya-san and Kessler Peyton-san! An actress, a model and a sports star! You all are friends?" she cried excitedly handing over a sparkly blue pen and a green notebook.

"Yeah. We go to school together. We play on the Lacrosse team." The girls gaped.

"Thanks for the autograph!"

"Well, you know what I mean," Rima continued as soon as the girls left. "Ruka and Kain split… Aidou is starting to get so jealous of Kaname that he's gone mad. Shogo left Tsukasa. Seto… well Seto is just angry. It makes me wonder if once two people in love have sex if they start to separate… if something changed in their relationship, their love." Hatsumi shook her head.

"Not true. Sometimes the key to a relationship is all sex and no love."

"How could there be a relationship then?" asked Peyton, "That's ridiculous!" Rima shook her head at that one.

"You have to understand, in our social class people are often in arranged marriages. It's like we live in the eighteenth century, not the twenty-first. Plus, when there is love involved in a relationship, your heart is more endangered if you break up. It crushes you," said Rima, with a light of sadness in her eyes.

"Exactly, which is why in my book, sex is never the answer. It's a question. The answer is obviously yes."

"That contradicts everything you just said." Hatsumi shrugged, taking another drag of her light. But something still bothered Peyton. Why Seto? Why _Seto_? She seemed fine.

"Why is Seto angry? Guys fawn over her all the time." Hatsumi snorted and Rima looked away awkwardly. "What? What aren't you telling me?" Hatsumi looked towards her. She obviously didn't know how to say it.

"Seto only has one guy she wants…"

"Then why doesn't she go after him?" asked Peyton. Rima starred into her cup of coffee before replying before Hatsumi.

"She's in love with your boyfriend."

_

Yuuki pulled into the parking lot of the building she would be in for the week. She checked her hair and took the keys from the ignition before she stepped out of her car, coffee and Prada bag in hand. Locking the door quickly she walked hurriedly to enter the building.

She was getting a million calls at once of people asking her questions what to do. She had come to work at the office for about three months before she had gone back to the Academy and she didn't like it very much. She didn't enjoy business at all.

The building she was in was a hospital. Kuran Incorporation owned other businesses. The entire business ran off of other places. They owned hotels, restaurants, clothing companies, salons, malls, phone companies, computer making businesses, hospitals and bank companies.

She would rather be in a hospital than any of the other places she had to choose from anyway.

"Mrs. Kuran, Dr. Ross wants a pay raise; he's in your office." Yuuki groaned and straightened her posture. This was going to be a week of hell.

_

"This is your replacement dance instructor, Vivi Seto. Don't give her a hard time." Su-Chin walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

"I know her! She was on the cover of _Teen Vogue_ last month!" whispered a girl to her friend. They were all in sweats, boys and girls. Each one looked mildly nervous.

Seto set down her Vera Bradley dance bag down, and pulled her knee high socks up a little bit higher. She fixed her hair into a loose bun and clipped her bangs back. Seto pulled her eco-friendly water bottle out She turned away from the class to write on the board.

Tango

This would be fun.

"Hello, students." The students muttered hellos. "Today, we will learn how to Tango." One of the guys scoffed.

"Why? Nobody tangos anymore anyways."

"This isn't a joke." Her hips moved seductively as she walked down the aisle. She stopped at one boy in particular. "This is probably the closest you'll ever come to having sex. You want that don't you?" the boy nodded his head. "Then pay the _fuck _attention." She whipped around; she would have fun.

_

Yuuki stood outside of the Brothel in sadness. Aidou was in there. She walked in with elegance, walking straight through to the best room and opened the door.

What she saw was a girl standing, leaning on a marble pedestal. She was completely nude and her hair was up in a neat twist. The girl looked a lot like her. Aidou was painting her. She pretended to be unfazed as the girl looked up and gaped.

"Wow, you are beautiful. He was right." Aidou turned around as Yuuki walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you here, Yuuki-sama?" he whispered quietly. Yuuki made a sad smile.

"I asked Kaname where you were. He told me you were here. I came here by myself to retrieve you." Aidou was quiet.

"Are you disgusted by this?" he motioned towards the girl and the painting. Yuuki paused for a moment.

"No. You've painted her beautifully." Aidou shook his head.

"I wasn't painting her. I was painting you." Aidou looked away, afraid of her expression. He knew the look she would give him, that of utter disgust. He could take being rejected by her, but not being hated. He didn't want to be hated by her. Although he knew love and hate were the two most passionate emotions, it did not make him want to be hated.

"If you wanted so badly to paint me, I would have stood for you." Aidou looked up in shock. Yuuki was giving him a sideways look. She hated saying no to him. She hated it. She loved Kaname, and she loved Aidou. She did not love them in the same way. There was a large difference between the emotions. She saw her brother as a man and a man as a brother. It was ironic.

"Kaname-sama would never let you." Yuuki sat down next to him, taking his larger hand into her small one.

"Kaname does not need to know," she whispered, letting go of his hand to unbutton her Calvin Klein wool jacket. She turned off her ever-ringing phone, dropped her bag and unzipped skirt. She looked up towards Yuka. "You can leave." Yuka stood right up, grabbing her clothes to leave. Yuuki pulled her hair up the way that Yuka's had been, and finished pulling of his pants.

This was somewhat how Aidou had always dreamed it would be. She would undress for him. But he knew one thing. She wasn't undressing for love-making. She was undressing to be painted. There was a vast difference. However, he could not stop his hand from reaching towards her bare leg. She stepped away.

"Hanabusa, this is not a sexual relationship. I'm doing this for you, in hopes that you might give up. This is a secret. Kaname can _never _know. No one can _ever _know. Don't tell a soul, I won't either. I'll do this for as long as you like, but this is a secret. Do you have any idea what Kaname would do to you if he found out about this? He would _kill _you, without so much as a second thought." She unbuttoned her pale yellow blouse and folded it neatly with her jeans and heels. She peeled off her socks and her camisole. She paused watching as Aidou's eyes glued to her.

She dropped her matching red lace underwear and her bra to the floor, leaving her nude before him. "Do you understand, Aidou?" He nodded.

"I would never tell a soul." He wouldn't tell a soul. He wouldn't! If he told anyone, it would stop him from being able to paint her ever again. And even if he couldn't relieve his aching body with hers, he would be happy knowing what every corner of hers looked like.

He would never jeopardize that.

_

Kaname sat at his desk, pondering a piece of information he had recently received. Aidou was painting his wife in the nude.

He was angry.

He was jealous.

He felt betrayed.

But he would never take Yuuki from doing this. She had her reasons, he decided. He wouldn't stop her from meeting with him, and he wouldn't punish Aidou.

As long as he could have some of the paintings.

He longed for the nights when they made love. For a long time they had had sex each night, an activity that, if she were able, would have caused Yuuki to be pregnant ages ago.

On this night, she smelt like oil paint. She had swiftly locked herself into her bathroom and showered. From outside he could smell his favorite light scents lurking in the moist air. Ai was at a sleepover with her friend Hanajima.

This, he decided, would be the perfect time for him to seduce his wife. He waited patiently as she turned off the water, using lotions and brushing her already white teeth.

She wore a towel walking from her bathroom. She combed idly through her hair while drying it with a battery powered hairdryer. She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek before walking away towards her dresser as she turned off the hairdryer.

Kaname quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. The force caused her to drop the hairdryer and for her towel to fall to the ground. She landed in his lap. "Oof!" she blushed a deep red. "Um… Was there something that you wanted, Kaname?" she whispered, making to get up. He kept her down by wrapping his arms around her waist and back.

"I know about you and Aidou…" Yuuki looked away. Of course she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it for long. Kaname seemed to know everything!

"Kaname, I-" he silenced her with a kiss.

"Shh... I won't stop you. I understand, Yuuki… but, show me you still want _me_." Yuuki blushed and then she grinned.

"I would show you anything you wanted."

_

Kaname was talking to Ai's friend's parents with Yuuki.

"Your daughter is lovely, Kuran-san." Kaname smiled.

"Yes, as is yours. I think Ai has a lot of fun here. Hanajima can come visit any time she feels." Ai pulled on her daddy's pant leg before Yuuki picked her up and started whispering to behave.

"Momma, can we schedule another play date?" she asked with and excited voice. Hanajima jumped up and down, excited also. Yuuki smiled.

"How does next Wednesday sound? We can have the driver pick up Hanajima and Ai will already be in the car with me. I'll bring them to the Zoo and the movie. I'm sure the girls would love to see_ Fantastic Mr. Fox_."

"That sounds pleasant!"

_

Rima was starting to get more used to Shiki's recently romantic behavior. He had been acting so romantic recently, and she wasn't used to it. However, they were steadily becoming more comfortable with each other.

Rima felt very bad for Ruka. Kain hadn't visited Ruka once, and Ruka was starting to get even more depressed than she already was. Ruka and Kain were perfect for each other…

This was wrong.

_

Hanabusa stood outside of the Penthouse he had been renting for the past week ever since he had been able to get Yuuki to pose for him.

Everything in his body told him that he was doing the absolute _wrong _thing. Yet, his heart told him to continue, that this might allow him to get what he had always dreamed. He had wished for a long time to have her like this. Each and every time he went to bed he dreamed of her; each morning when he woke up the first thing he thought of was her pleasant smile and her beautiful eyes. He could only imagine what her lips felt like on his skin.

In fact, he had imagined it plenty of times.

When Kain was off with Ruka or when he was out of the room he took his sweet time touching himself. He pretended it was her. This was nothing new to him. He had been doing this for a while. Each time he felt guilty as if he had soiled her and put a blackened spot on her beautiful pale skin.

Even now, painting her in the nude he felt utterly sick with himself. His heart told him to continue, to use this opportunity to the max. His mind told him that she didn't love him and was only using this to make him realize that.

However, these nights that they spent together, he felt as if he could call her his own. He felt like he could say that she was his, as though she really were. He didn't know why he felt like that, but he knew he liked it. He only wished that she would let him touch her, to please her.

She would never let him do that. She already had someone to do that. She had a husband.

That thought maddened him.

_

Yuuki and the gang sat in the Montage, a restaurant that had the best and most exclusive food in the area. Yuuki decided she would be paying and everyone was ordering food. The restaurant sold international foods and Japanese food.

Hatsumi was getting lobster; Seto, shellfish and French onion soup; Ruka (who had finally been released from the hospital), medium rare steak with seasoning and a seaweed salad; Peyton was getting stuffed chicken breast and Miso soup; Rima was getting filet mignon and mashed potatoes; Yuuki was getting filet mignon and seaweed salad.

"You really didn't have to do that, yuh know," said Peyton, blushing into her water.

"It's _you _know," replied Yuuki, swirling her seaweed salad around her fork before taking a bite.

"This is your knew English teacher: Kuran Yuuki-sensei," said Hatsumi sarcastically, flipping her hair back and taking a sip of her Diet Coke with Lime.

"We speak Japanese, you idiot." Ruka smiled half-heartedly and took a bite of her salad. Seto had yet to say a word that night.

"Seto, are you okay?" asked Rima, looking at her with mild concern.

"Seto's always fine, even when she's not," Hatsumi mused sarcastically. Seto glared at her.

"Shut up, Hatsumi. You don't know anything." Her tone sounded serious and Hatsumi raised a brow.

"Take a pill. I was kidding…"

"I don't fucking care. This always happens. You are so fucking sarcastic all the time." By this time the tables around them were starting to notice the agitation. Yuuki noticed this.

"Seto, lower your voice, now," she demanded, touching her hand. Seto jerked away from her and continued.

"I'm sick of always being compared to you, Sumi! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. I _hate _you. We might be sisters, but we have nothing but a mutual love of sex in common. I'm leaving." Seto stood, grabbing her jacket and her purse before storming out of the restaurant. People were chattering around them; the girls pretended not to notice.

"Here are your dinners…" A man set their food down.

"I guess that six was too many," whispered Ruka, looking towards Hatsumi. Hatsumi looked towards Peyton. Peyton gasped.

"Me? She said she hated _you _not me. I haven't done a thing!"

"You're going out with Ichijou!" Rima exclaimed, stabbing her meat with a sudden viciousness.

"So what? There are a million guys who would prefer her anyway!" Yuuki silenced them all.

"It's none of your faults. I should have realized that there was something wrong. After this, I'll go seek her out." Yuuki looked away from her entourage.

"It's not your fault, Yuuki-sama…"

Slowly, Hatsumi set her fork down, waiting until her friends quieted, "Seto… Let me tell you something about Seto."

* * *

What about Seto? Oh no! ha. Cliff-hanger. Um, so I know that that chapter had a lot more fluff between Yuuki and Aidou than Yuuki and Kaname. I promise this won't end up between them two!

Also, so our topic this week goes along with the whole bad fanfictions.

I want you all to tell me what you hate in a fanfiction. Do you dislike Mary-Sues? Poor grammar? Confusing plots? AU plot twists? When authors refuse to update until they get X amount of reviews? When people never finish a story? When people only update once in a while and have short chapters? What makes you sick?

Me? I really cannot stand stupid errors. When I read a fanfiction, I expect it to have a moderate amount of grammar mistakes. One or two in a story is okay, but when every sentence has one to the point where you can't understand what the hell it says, you need a beta, badly. It's one thing if English isn't your native language, then I understand. But when English is your first language and someone who doesn't have English as theirs has better grammar and punctuation than you, that's a problem.

I also get annoyed when the author spells names wrong, doesn't capitalize in quotes or the letter I by its self! I also get annoyed when people mess up homonyms and when they screw around with writing stories half in English and half in other languages. It's one thing if its something that everyone knows, but I really could care less about how AWESOME you are at Japanese. Okay?

Just a couple of days ago, I was criticizing an author about her grammar and punctuation. It was literally mortifying. I've never seen anything like it. At the end she's asking for TEN reviews for a short 500 word chapter.

I kindly explained to her that there was no chance in hell she would get that many reviews for a chapter that short and a story that badly written. Ten reviews for a chapter is a high amount under the YuMe category. I know of only a few people who usually get that many, and they are NOT noobs. I told her that in order to get reviews writing better is the key. If you write well, you've got a good plot and you engage your readers (whether in story or conversation) you are more likely to get positive reviews. She, however, did not see this as a friendly reminder, instead she wrote a nasty reply back that wasn't so pleasant and was 100x worse than my review! Honestly, the VK category has been changed from Angels to monsters! It seems like the best authors on the block have all but disappeared into thin air.

Reply back!

"_I just do think I belong there anymore."_

"_Well, they never really cared that much about anything. Especially when it had to do with her."_

"_I love you; I want to be with you."_

"_So that's how it's all ending? You're going to leave me here? I'm supposed to sit around while you're in love, waiting for attention that I'll never get?"_

"_You're sick. I can't look at you."_

"_Get out of my sight!"_

"_It hurts!"_

"_We don't… need you anymore."_


	5. Love, Cross Academy

This is the last chapter of Elite. It was fun. I bit of drama to shake things up. It's all a bit sad. There could be a sequel to this sequel. But it would probably be a crossover. Who doesn't love a good crossover.

WARNING: This chapter is mildly unedited. Intense fluff also included free of charge.

I don't own a thing.

* * *

Hey People!

Well, well! Looks like its trouble in paradise. (AGAIN!)

Question: If you had a wife (cough!) and she was the most beautiful woman in the world (cough!!) and your friend is painting her in the nude; what would you do?

Kill him. Obviously.

Thank him and dump the bitch.

Have rabid sex.

Apparently, KK chose C. Ah, gotta love men in love.

Our resident LaX expert KP has been acting a little different. She's been (gasp!) wearing _designer clothes_. STOP THE TRAIN, I WANT TO GET OFF RIGHT NOW! Well, money sure has gotten to the girl's head.

KY has been spending her family fortune. We all thought she didn't have a bone of ambition in her body. That is until she put on her favorite skirt suit and headed down to one of the many places that the Family Incorporation owns.

Last night, a certain blond haired boyfriend stealer was driving her red Lamborghini at top speed to race the Aston Martin next to her.

You would think that she would stop competing with her best friend when she _always_ loses. She lost the guy, she lost the throne, she lost the cash- whoops. Did I say that? Pity.

Well, miss WS has been like an undercover brother snooping around for a way to see her bestie.

There isn't much to report besides the fact that Vacation starts in two days and the happy couple from paradise will be going to one of their _many _vacation houses (can you even call them houses? They own a fucking house on every fucking continent. Honestly, I would say a hotel line that JUST so HAPPENS to be their MANSIONS and VILLAS and MANORS and _CASTLES_ in paradise.) No one is richer than the K family. They've got money coming out their asses.

_

Yuuki and her friends sat waiting for Hatsumi to speak before two men in black suits came to their table. Hatsumi cocked a brow.

"We have reason to believe that you are in position of marijuana, which is illegal in this area." Hatsumi snorted.

"Great. Now we're being brought in by the fuzz," Ruka said. Rima gaped.

"Us too? _Why?_"

"Guilty by association…" Yuuki stood up and left a 40,000 ¥ on the table. The men put them in cuffs and Yuuki glared at Hatsumi.

_

Kaname answered the unknown number on his phone as he sat up from his lying position. He had been reading and sorting letters along with watching Ai, who was sleeping in their bed.

"Hello?" Kaname looked over to Ai to make sure she was still asleep. She was arching her back awkwardly and retracting her neck. She let out a high pitched whimper and shifted to her side.

"Kaname!"

"Yuuki? Where are you calling from? Where were you? I had to send Hanabusa to pick up Ai." Yuuki sighed.

"Hatsumi had some weed on her. Apparently they had a warrant to arrest her for substance abuse." Yuuki heard her husband sigh and she apologized. Kaname nearly cursed, and awoke Ai who trudged to put on her favorite pink jumper. Kaname in turn pulled on normal pants instead of his pajama pants.

"They've brought you in too, I suppose?" He knew she would be answering with a yes and he pulled on his black shoes and gave Ai her yellow Hello Kitty jacket and her Pokémon rain boots.

"Daddy, I'm tired…" He nodded.

"I know, sweetie. This will be really quick, alright? You can sleep in the car and we can get a snack." She strained in shaking her head.

"I don't want a snack!" Kaname frowned.

"Ai, don't be fussy. It's not nice." She pouted as he tried hugged her and stamped her foot. He sighed.

"Oh yeah. Plus, the bail is like 9,000,000¥."

"_For you? How?" _he hissed into the phone, picking up a now awake Ai and putting on his sports jacket.

"Not for me, for Hatsumi. My bail is about 60,000. Guilty by association."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Uh… Shibuya jail. It smells funny and the girls that should actually be here are trying to swindle me out of my favorite Ralph Lauren sweater vest and my Valentino Trench coat. Please, come soon."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I love you, sit tight."

"I love you too."

_

Kain sat next to Aidou, talking with him about his current situation.

"Well how am I supposed to tell her that I want her back?" he asked, leaning his whiskey glass on his forehead.

"How the fuck should I know?" Aidou asked in response, "Look at my fucked up unrequited love. I mean, why the fuck would you ask me? I'm not the fucking king of romance." Aidou sat back with his gin, before slamming the glass down.

"Well? What should I say? You're a fucking poet."

Aidou sat with his knees crossed.

"Just tell her. Say that you want to be with her. Tell her you want her love. She's part French, isn't she? Tell her in French."

"I was thinking a simple 'I love you; I want to be with you,' too little? Too simple?"

Aidou snorted, "Why the fuck did you ask me if you already knew what you wanted to say?"

Kain shrugged, "Figured I needed some extra impute."

"Je voux ton amour. Just say that. Just say it."

"Jew vox ton armoire? What the fuck does it mean?" asked Kain, pouring another shot of whiskey and gulping it down extraordinarily fast and slamming the glass down. His pronunciation was wrong, but Aidou didn't give a shit. He shook his head and made a throat sound, "This shit sucks. What it is it?"

Aidou rolled his eyes, "I want your love, dumbass. That's whiskey."

"Has anyone told you that your personality has gotten dark as of late?"

Aidou shrugged, "It's not like it matters."

"What are you drinking?"

"Gin," Aidou replied, giving up on filling the glass and just taking a giant gulp from the bottle. He struggled to set down the gin properly and just curled up with it on the armchair. He was now holding the gin as if it were an infant, "I need my gin," Kain went to grab it from him, "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Don't touch my fucking gin. Take a step back before I hurt you. Don't touch my gin."

Kain leaned away on his own armchair. He already knew he was smashed over wallowing over his ex-girlfriend, "Does it taste good?" Kain dropped the empty whiskey bottle on the floor. Thank god that they were sitting in Aidou's apartment.

"Obviously. Why else would I be drinking it? It tastes better than that shit you're putting in your mouth. That shit tastes like dick." Aidou splashed some gin into Kain's cup before taking a swig himself and leaning back on his chair. Unfortunately, in his mildly drunk state of mind his chair tipped over taking him with it. Kain couldn't help but laugh at him. Aidou threw him the finger.

Kain ignored him and said, "I'm guessing that you've tasted dick?"

From underneath the chair, a muffled voice replied, "Yeah, in fact, I have."

Kain was shocked.

_

Kaien Cross stared into his hands. He still couldn't believe it. This was home to so many people, and yet…

So many fights, anger, jealously. Students doing drugs, getting wasted, partying at all hours of the day and night. They slept in each other's beds and the anger between the two classes was more than one could handle. The Night Class looked at the Day Class as though they were servants.

Students were getting arrested, being hauled off.

He had no other choice.

_

Yuuki sat with her legs and arms crossed. Peyton was tapping her foot in annoyance, "If they take my daughter away from me because of you, I _will_ kill you."

Hatsumi looked away in shame, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a man appeared and with him was a child who was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, I want to sleep!" Ai slurred her words together and stared at a wall.

"Let's go home, okay?"

Ai stared at the wall in silence.

"Ai? Honey, Ai?"

Ai continued to stare at the wall before Kaname knelt down by her, taking her hand.

"Her hand is like ice," he whispered before putting his hand to her forehead, "and she's burning up."

Yuuki put her hand over her mouth, before whimpering. Yuuki looked up at her husband and Kaname looked up at her in return. "_What_?" she whispered, nearly crying. Today was starting to be even worse than it had begun.

"We need to bring her to the hospital, now."

_

Aidou sat outside of the waiting room in the hospital that Ai was in, tapping his foot impatiently. He was tired and his eyes were so red he wanted to claw them out. If Yuuki hadn't have called for him, he would be so fucking hung-over right now. Well, he was still hung-over but he was sitting in a hospital instead of under his covers in his light-free room.

Last night had been stressful. Hatsumi and Seto's parents had decided that they would be shipped off to Military school. Ruka's grandmother had not bailed out Ruka, hoping to teach her a lesson and Rima was spending the night at Shiki's house to avoid getting beat on by her parents. Peyton, Ichijou and he were sitting outside of the hospital room, waiting for information.

"It's probably just a cold," whispered Peyton, playing with her nail beds. She didn't seem to believe her own words though, because she had bit her nails off to their stubs.

"Somehow, I doubt it," Aidou said, leaning his temples onto a cold water bottle and popping a Vicodin. He had the worst hangover induced headache ever.

Ichijou glared at Aidou.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?" Aidou was in a bad mood, which fueled his cursing and attitude even more.

"How can you say that right now? Do you understand how they must feel? Their daughter is _sick_." Ichijou was shaking his head, looking up at the room once again. Ichijou stroked his girlfriend's head before hugging her close.

"Well, they can fix it. They fixed her cancer… you know how, but," Aidou wasn't thinking correctly and continued to speak, "Remember what happened to the President of the Hunter's society? They can only give her a tiny bit more before the same thing happens to her."

Peyton's shoulders slumped and then she looked up. "Hunter's society? What's a Hunter's society?"

Aidou groaned, "Well-"

Just then Kaname walked from the room, a frown on his face before he sat down next to them. As the door closed they could hear a fervent weeping and a high pitched cry.

"She's sick," he whispered, clutching the wood of the chair so hard it started to chip.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Peyton, holding Ichijou's hand even closer.

"She has bacterial meningitis." Kaname buried his face in his hands and nearly broke down.

Peyton gasped.

"When we were talking to her at the station… I should have known. She was so fussy last night, and she was sleeping with her neck cocked strangely. She was fussy when I tried to wake her and she was knocked out for so long. I had to shake her awake when we got out of the car. I should have known. I'm a terrible father."

"She'll be fine though. You can fix her!" Peyton put a hand on Kaname's shoulder, "She has the best doctors in the world, Kaname."

Kaname shook his head, "She'll never be the same again…"

Aidou frowned, he was being ridiculous, "Kaname, you're being dramatic, of course she's going to b-"

Kaname stood up angrily. "Are you stupid, Aidou? My daughter is deaf, permanently!" He stalked back towards the door before turning back towards Aidou, "Get out of my sight." Aidou stood planted in his spot, plainly refusing.

Kaname went back into the room, hearing his daughter slurring her words together. A doctor was sticking a needle into her back.

"Mommy, it hurts!"

_

_Hatsumi and Seto sat in front of their parents as the two were scolded._

"_You'll be leaving the day after next. We're cutting your family credit cards. Any money you earned on your own, you can keep. We get any calls from the camp; you are both going to be in trouble."_

"This is entirely your fault!" yelled Seto, stamping her foot on her sister's as they lugged their bags through the wrought iron gates of the camp they would be at for the next few months.

"Yeah, whatever." Seto and Hatsumi glared at each other before turning from each other.

"And we can't even visit Ai in the hospital because of you! Yuuki-sama needs us right now, and where are we? Carted off to fucking military school because of your stupid problem with drugs."

"You smoke too!" yelled Hatsumi turning towards her sister and dropping her bags. Seto did the same crossing her arms and turning up her nose in distaste.

"Yeah well, if you could find a way to smoke a kitchen sink, you would do it!" Seto replied, snorting and crouching towards her sister. Hatsumi gaped and lunged at her. They pulled at each other's hair and clothes. Seto successfully ripped Hatsumi's bellybutton piercing and she yelled in pain.

Suddenly an elderly man tore them apart.

Oh the joy.

_

Aidou was driving Yuuki's Aston Martin back to her house from the police station that night. Yuuki had asked him to do it, because it had been confiscated when she had been arrested and then they had rushed to the hospital in Kaname's car instead.

The driver behind him had been drunk and had smashed into his backside, causing Aidou to swerve off the road and into a tree.

He had effectively totaled Yuuki's car. He had had to call Yuuki and inform her off the accident which she sighed at and didn't really care about.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but your car is completely totaled." He heard her sigh on the other line and paused, "Listen, you and I will go pick out a nice car. I'll pay as an apology." She sighed again.

He felt even more guilty now.

"Well, it can only get better from here."

Hanabusa, hasn't your mommy ever taught you that those are cursed words?

_

Ai smiled broadly, as Aidou picked her up and placed her in the backseat of the convertible car.

Yuuki had picked out a mint condition antique 1959 Nash Metropolitan convertible in Sunburst Yellow and white with white leather interior. It had about ten miles on it because it had been in storage for a long time and only started up about four times a year to make sure the engine kept.

"Thanks, Hanabusa."

Aidou shook his head, "I was the one who wreck your car." Yuuki turned towards Ai who was waving her hands widely and rolling around the bench seat. "She can sit in the front you know. It's a bench seat. It would probably be safer to have her next to you anyway… with…" _her hearing problem_. His voice trailed off as he moved her to the front wear she hugged her mom who was behind the wheel.

"We're going out for ice cream. You can come, AIdou. Kaname is at the…" her voice trailed off. Aidou felt horrible for feeling happy. Kaname was spending a lot of time at the office. Yuuki wasn't happy. Aidou took it as a chance to get closer to her.

The look on her face was so sad before she continued, "Kaname was teaching her how to play the piano and the violin. She was doing so well, but how will she ever play again? She could have been a prodigy. She sat at those keys playing away every day." Her voice was hoarse and she was afraid she would begin to cry. She disappointed herself and did- she choked on poison tears.

Ai looked up in confusion. Her mommy looked so sad recently. Why was mommy sad? Was it because Ai was doing something wrong? Her mommy always used to whisper in her ear but she didn't do it anymore. _Mommy, why can't I hear you crying?_

Next thing they knew, Ai was sitting between Hanabusa and Yuuki. Hanabusa was driving now, because Yuuki was too unstable to be driving.

They closed the doors as they walked to the ice cream stand. Yuuki picked up Ai and showed her the flavors. Yuuki pointed at them and her daughter reached to point towards strawberry.

"I want strawberry." Her voice came out slurred but somewhat clear, and Hanabusa ordered.

"One strawberry, one vanilla and one blueberry ice cream cone please. Put the strawberry one with a cone and cup, if you could," he knelt next to Ai and pointed at the hot fudge and sprinkles. She pointed at both. She tried to say the words but they died on her lips. "The strawberry one has fudge and rainbow sprinkles."

Ai didn't know she was _deaf_ she just knew that she couldn't hear anything. When she sat next to her parents, she saw their lips moving, but she didn't hear them speaking. Tried to speak, she did. But the words felt wrong in her mouth. It was the same now, when she sat between her mommy and her uncle. Why couldn't she hear them speaking?

She sat between Aidou and Yuuki in the car before a man came to admire it.

"Oh, that's a beauty… Really, it is," he looked to Ai who wasn't looking at him, concentrating on her ice cream and hugging her mommy, "Hey kid, you're lucky to be enjoying ice cream in a car like that." Ai didn't acknowledge him and continued to eat her ice cream before the man frowned. Aidou looked up.

"She can't hear you. She's deaf." The man nodded, with embarrassment. He walked away.

_

Peyton sat on Ichijou's bed in complete silence.

"I know it might be a shock, I know…" Ichijou took her hand from her lap and held it in his.

"You're serious?" she asked, "I… How… I never noticed?"

He rubbed her cheek under his thumb. "Peyton… You weren't supposed to."

"I feel like a terrible girlfriend. I never noticed that you were a vampire. How can you be out in the day time? Why is it that you never bit me? Are _all_ of you like this? Even Yuuki and Ai?"

"Not Ai. She's just as human as you."

Peyton froze.

"You'll continue to live after I die, won't you?"

There was silence in the room once again.

"Yes," he replied, looking away from her. Peyton's heart clenched.

"What must I do?"

_

Several hours later, when it was nearly six PM Ai was sleeping in the backseat with her favorite blue fish blanket and sucking her thumb peacefully. Yuuki was checking behind her every few minutes to make sure she was okay. It wasn't cold or windy, and the top was down, but Yuuki was still worried that she would be cold.

"Yuuki, relax; she is fine. You don't need to check her every ten seconds," Aidou said, taking her hand and wrapping his fingers in hers. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly in place.

"Aidou, we shouldn't be doing this. You need to stop. I'm mar-married. I can't be doing this. I hav-have a daughter and I love my husband."

"If you loved him you would never have let me see you in the ways that I have."

Yuuki shook her head again and turned away from him. He pulled the car over on the road and stopped the engine.

"What are you doing? We need to get home!"

"Yuuki, I won't start this car until you admit that you are in love with me," he pulled her close to him and she pushed away, turning her head again and swatting his hands.

"I love you, but only like a brother or a son. I guess we'll never be driving, because I _am not _in love with you. You told me you would stop pursuing me. You lied." The words stung and Aidou pulled back for a moment.

"Love makes us liars, Yuuki. You lie, I lie, Kaname lies… you should know that." Aidou pulled her back next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stroked her hair, and she slanted her head from him, "Why do you reject me? I love you so much that it hurts. I want to be the shoulder you cry on when you are sad. I want to be the one who you wake up next to in the morning after hours of love making," he leaned down to her ear as she turned red from him lascivious comment, "I want to be the one who makes you scream in pleasure, and makes you cry with joy. I want to be the only one who touches you in your darkest places. I want you to carry my children and the one who puts a ring on your finger."

"I already have a ring on my finger," she whispered, trying to push him away.

"It doesn't matter. We could be lovers. We could hide it from Kaname-sama. We could raise Ai together. We cou-"

She shook her head violently.

"I already have those things, I have Kaname."

Aidou, gulped, "I don't care. You lead me along like string, treat me like a puppy, and tease me with things that a lover would tease one with but when I ask for your love you run away like a cowardly dog. You love me, and I know it. I know how much you want me. If you didn't want the attention I gave you, you would have sent me away. You wouldn't have allowed me to see the things that I saw and you wouldn't let me drive your car or see your daughter. We both know it. We could run away together, start a life away from here," He slammed his lips against her, with a violent need, hugging her closer and putting his hand up her shirt, cupping her chest. She socked him in the stomach which caused him to groan.

"Just drive. You're sick. I can't look at you."

"So that's how it's all ending?" he asked as he started the engine, "You're going to leave me here? I'm supposed to sit around while you're in love, waiting for attention I'll never get?"

They drove in silence before he parked the car outside of the manor and Yuuki picked up Ai.

"You don't deserve someone as horrible as me. Find a girl that makes you smile."

"That's what you do! You light up my world and make me smile! You!"

Yuuki shook her head. "No. You _think_ you do." Her voice was quiet, "Please, don't come back. We don't… need you anymore."

_

Kaname knew from the moment that Yuuki and Ai got in the house that Yuuki was upset. He took Ai from her, when he smelled Aidou on her skin.

"What were you doing with him?" Kaname asked her quietly. He hoped she would tell the truth. How many times had he lied to her in hopes that she would stay? A thousand? Yet here he was hoping she would tell the truth when all he had done was lie.

"He- Aidou- he, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do- and he- well, -he kissed me. I'm so-sorry. I should've…" Tears welled up in her eyes. Kaname mentally kicked himself. She was obviously frightened to see his reaction.

"Where is he now?"

Yuuki shook her head.

"He took his car and left… I told him not to come back."

Kaname and Yuuki were silent, staring at each other until he brought her closer.

"Am I still enough for you, Yuuki?" Kaname brought her into his arms, kissing her on the lips. When e drew away he saw her blush and look down.

"I don't need anyone else besides you… I could never be swayed." Her voice wavered as he brought his lips to her neck, gently sucking and biting the skin. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I believe this is called 'necking'." Yuuki gasped as he brought his hand up her shirt and under her tank top. He was caressing her over her bra and she gasped even louder when she felt him put his hand _under_ the bra.

"S-stop, Kaname. A-Ai is in the- the ne-next room!" Kaname frowned into her neck and then smirked.

"If you can still be talking right now, I guess I'm not doing my job well enough…"

_

Ruka was lying next to Kain after hours of heated sex. He had wanted her back. He had really wanted her back! He had told her in French that he had wanted her love. She sighed deeply, and trained the muscles on his chest.

Kain felt warm fingers caressing his chest and decided to surprise her.

"Like what you see?"

"No." he opened his eyes to look at her smiling gaze, "I love what I see."

"Really?" he asked her in playful tone that he only took her with her. She rolled off him and faced the other direction.

"I don't know… Maybe. I can't decide. It's just so hard."

He turned his body towards hers and pulled her back against his chest. He pressed himself against her and she gasped.

"You're right. It is very hard."

_

The letter than sat in the mailbox of every student that went to Cross Academy was one that they never wished to get.

It was like being evicted.

Tsukasa kicked the door in rage. She would never get her revenge now. Because she, and every other student in the school just got the little envelope.

"Hey, guys. We don't want you anymore, so we're rejecting you, Love, Cross Academy!"

_

Sara sat alone in her room. She had given up on plotting. She had given up on revenge. She had given up on everything. She couldn't tear Kaname and Yuuki apart.

She was used to getting everything, yes… but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be a part of this horrible world where everyone hated each other.

She needed to leave, to get away.

Sara pulled out her favorite Coach duffle and stuffed her necessities, some jeans and tee-shirts and her changer for her cell-phone.

On her desk she left a note that she hoped someone would find sooner or later.

_Dear whomever finds this first,_

_I'm fine, don't look for me. I need some time away from society. I've gone and I haven't made plans to come back any time soon. I'll be back before you know it though, so don't worry about me. Tell Yuuki to tell Ai that when I get home, I'll take her out for pie._

_Sara_

She ran out the door and jumped into her car. She let the horses run far over the limit as she pulled away from her home.

Where would she go, now?

_

Yuuki stared at the letter. Kaname looked at over her shoulder.

"You knew." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She was accusing him. She was right.

Kaname was silent for a few moments before replying in an emotionless voice, "Yes."

"You didn't tell me." Her voice was stiff and she looked away from him. He moved to hold her and she pushed away

"No." he sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"This," she pointed to the letter, "Hurts more." She began to tear up and stood.

"What do we do now?"

Kaname had an answer to that question that Yuuki wouldn't want to hear. They could take the car, the money and leave. They could move to another country where people didn't know all about their personal business. They could leave Secret Seer, drugs, alcohol, everything behind.

They could start new. It would be hard, and long. It would be different for them.

He didn't know how to tell her that they would have to leave their lives behind.

And maybe, he didn't want to.

* * *

That's a sad ending. I know that it all seemed short, but that's what I was aiming for. Thanks to the people that followed this short story. There will probably be one more SS update as the Epilogue... Don't expect it soon. Maybe a month or two when LB's world is more calm... LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. The South of Nowhere

And then there was none... I don't own...

* * *

Hey People!

Looks like I'm going to have to find a new day job. Not that I really need one.

Cross Academy is closed, for good.

The happy couple of marital bliss is still together.

_Sara _ran away from her anorexia it seems, because she's taken her keys and her credit card and she's disappeared into thin air. Thin….

_Peyton_ got a rich guy and a new personality. And look at that wardrobe. Killer!

_Kain_ got a weeping girl and _Ruka_ got a lapdog.

_Aidou_ left the continent; I heard he was near London… Looking for something. Or someone…

_Hatsumi _and _Seto_ are in it. For life.

_Maika_ lost it all. Looks like the bank of dad was actually more empty than the calories in a chocolate bar.

_Rima_ got a great modeling job in France and _Shiki_'s coming along. I guess he wants to follow his new fiancée for the ride?

_Ichijou_ bought a "little" château and two first class tickets to the South of France for him and his recently hot girlfriend.

_Ai _played _Requim_ for her father by ear and he's wondering if she's as deaf as she seems.

_Kaname_ has been doting on his wife. As usual. They've bought a few 'houses' around the globe. I guess the parents figure it's time to teach their daughter language and art. Last seen: catching their personal jet to Amsterdam. Dutch, Dutch, Dutch!

_Yuuki_ has been filling her days with her daughter who is picking up just about everything under the sun.

Spotted: _Zero Kiryuu_ in Amsterdam outside of Kuran Manor… Looks like he just missed them.

What we thought would be a big year was more like a huge build up and a little show.

And me? I'm stretching my legs on my personal yacht. Coordinates are set to Rome, Italy. When In Rome, doe as the Romans.

That's all, folks. For now anyway…

Never Again,

Secret Seer

* * *

Anyways, that's the end. I hope you loved it.


End file.
